


Secrets

by LadyBardock



Series: True Love [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Drug Use, Running Away, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili runs away from his mother to the only place he knows he will feel safe... His brother welcomes him, but both of them keep hiding secrets... Fili always dreamt to have his brother closer, but he never real considered that being this close was even possible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He checked the address and flat number three times. He stood there a while before knocking. His bag on his shoulder and uncertainty in his eyes. He never visited before, and for sure normally he would never show up unexpectedly with his bag straight from the train. He lifted his hand and gently knocked.

“It better not be you again Nori...” Fili’s voice startled him as he opened the door. “Hey what are you doing here?” His older brother intook the sight he presented. Wet, tired, and with a bag on his shoulder.

“Hi...” Kili replied shyly. “I couldn’t think of any other place to go...” Kili told him in a low voice. He felt dazzled with the sight his brother presented, all wet wrapped only in a towel, obviously he just got out of the shower.

“Well don’t stand there, get in.” Fili pulled him inside. “Jump into the shower, otherwise you’ll catch a cold.”

The flat looked nothing like what they were used to, it was a normal standard one bedroom flat. In a normal building. Kili gazed around curiously and suddenly felt normal and comfortable.

“Move it!” Fili smiled at him lightly. “We’ll talk after you warm up.” Kili just slowly nodded and carried his bag into the single bedroom and pulled out some dry clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

Fili reached for his phone and called his mother. “Hi mom... You don’t need to look for him anymore.” He told her slowly. The search for Kili lasted two days, his mother called him complaining the boy went astray yet again.

“That no good...” Dis gasped. “Send him back on the first train.” She ordered him.

“I plan to talk with him first.” Fili told her dryly. “He’s safe and in one piece, that’s all that matters right now. I’m more worried about why he ran away...”

“He’s just moody... like a typical teenager he needs more discipline and rules... you were such a perfect boy... and he’s...” Dis hissed on the phone.

“I’ll handle him, you should focus on your new husband and your new life...” Fili took a stand.

“How can you even suggest I should just push my problems onto you?” Dis went all emotional.

“I’ll handle him for now, maybe it’s best he stays with me for a bit, so you can have some time with John. I’ll take good care of him.” Fili tried to speak in a nicer voice. He still refused to call her new husband dad or anything but his first name, which irritated the man beyond measure.

“If anything happens call me, Thorin will come and pick him up. This is only temporary!” She noticed in a grim voice. “He has to be home after the winter holiday!”

“We’ll talk later. Bye mom.” Fili hung up.

Kili was standing in the doorway glaring at him.

“You just had to call her?” He asked in a low voice.

“She would have come here otherwise. You can stay till the end of the winter holidays.” Fili smiled at him lightly.

“I can?” Kili had hope in his eyes.

“You can.” Fili smiled back radiantly. “Are you hungry?”

“Famished!” Kili quickly declared.

“Let me put on something more decent, and let’s order pizza and have some fun.” Fili smiled lightly.

\-----

“I hope I’m not bothering you, or ruining your plans...” Kili suddenly realised his brother should have a lot to do at university. “Or intruding...”

“Relax... I’m not with anyone at the moment, and it’s a bit lighter time now, so it’s actually great you decided to dropped by.” Fili smiled lightly and dismissed his concerns.

“I can sleep on the sofa.” Kili told him with a smile. “I promise not to bother you much...”

“Kee... you’re really not a bother. And the sofa is fucking uncomfortable for sleeping, believe me I’ve tried that after a party... The bed is big enough, we’ll manage easily.” He assured his younger brother. “I’d rather know what happened this time...” He noticed in a low voice.

Kili lowered his head and put away the pad. He didn’t answer for a long time, but he could feel his brother’s glare on him, patiently waiting. Fili was always very patient with him.

“I don’t like him.” Kili finally told him. “He keeps bossing me around... and ever since she married him... he’s trying to act like he’s my dad. And you know how bad my dad was...” Kili noticed in a low voice. “He keeps talking about those crappy investment plans of his... and he even began asking mom about our investment fund....”

Fili gasped, he didn’t like husband nr 6 either. The guy was clearly focused on himself and he wanted to make a perfect family. Fili was too old for that crap anyway, and Kili obviously was too imperfect in some aspects to fit the perfect family photo.

“I’ll talk to Thorin.” Fili made the call. “He’s the only person who can talk some sense into mom. I think it would be best if you stayed here a while, and if not here, then with Thorin.”

“You think it’s possible?” Kili looked up.

“You’re almost eighteen, it’s not like you’re a little kid that can be forced to stuff.” Fili just shrugged it off. “I have two classes tomorrow and some university work to do, but apart from that I’m free to spend time with you.”

“That’s great!” Kili smiled happily and took the pad again. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too...” Fili noticed.

“Why did you have to go to University so far away?” Kili gazed at him with tears in his eyes. “You left me...”

Fili gasped and pulled him into a warm brotherly hug. “I’m sorry... but uncle is paying and this is the university he said it was family tradition to go to...” Fili explained slowly. “I’m sorry... I really didn’t want to leave you... I love you little brother.”

“I love you too big brother... please don’t send me back...” Kili cried in the warm arms of the only person he truly loved.

“You’re staying here for now, and I’ll talk to Thorin...” Fili assured him. “Let’s go to bed.” He gently pulled him towards the bedroom. “Did you take some night clothes?” He asked, but Kili just shook his head.

“Here you go...” Fili pulled out a t-shirt and shorts.

“Can we sleep like we used to when we were kids?” Kili gently asked as they finally made it to bed.

“If you promise not to snore...” Fili laughed gently and reached out to him, and Kili quickly accepted the invitation. Snuggling in felt so good, he missed it so much.

“Goodnight...” Kili gently whispered.

“Goodnight little brother...” Fili whispered back feeling extremely comfortable. He missed it so much... but he also could remember why he insisted they stop sleeping like that. His body immediately remembered why they shouldn’t sleep like that. Why he had to run away from home and from his brother...

Waking up Kili finally felt safe. He missed him so much... Fili, his only real family, the only person he loved. His mom so focused on her husbands, shopping and other ridiculous issues. Fili was his rock and stone, Fili was always there to take care of him, make sure there was something to eat, to spend time with him or help with homework. Fili was everything to him. And when he was forced to leave for university, Kili could barely take it. Four years without him. Four years seeing him only several times a year. He could call him as much as he wanted, he could contact him on face book or call him on Skype, but that’s not the same. Nothing could compare to the strong arms around him. He loved him with all his heart. He gazed at the light blond hair, at the firm jaw and short beard. He was so handsome, and so alike to his father Villi. The only husband his mom actually loved. Maybe if they had the same father, mom would love him more. Kili inhaled the smell and he could feel his body immediately react. It was so thrilling to be next to him, to be so close.

He slowly got up and rushed to the bathroom. He knew he just had to... if he hadn’t he would be tempted to touch himself right in his arms. His body so lustful and so insatiate, just a few firm strokes enough to send him over the edge. He loved sex... sex was so great... but when he realised no partner was equal to the person he wanted, he just stop seeking more. His hand and the vision of his brother was better. His own fingers and the memories of his brothers arms around him were enough. He loved stroking himself while talking on Skype, just hearing his voice. He was sick, and he was aware of it. It was his biggest secret ever.

Fili gently shifted feeling his arms empty and the bed empty. He shifted to lay on his stomach and he ground again the bed. Damn his body never listened to him when it came to his brother. His cock throbbing like crazy. Kili’s smell was still all over the pillow, he could still feel the warmth... And he knew Kili wouldn’t stay in the bathroom long. Feeling extremely guilty he made a stronger move against the bed envisioning Kili’s body under him. He could still feel the lithe body and the arms around him and the notion of lusting for the closest person in the world felt awfully arousing. As Kili walked out of the bathroom and quietly walked to the kitchen, he could barely stop the gasp leaving his mouth and the tension made him cum, wetting his night shorts. One more secret to keep from the one person he never wanted to have any secrets from.

“Hey I made some breakfast.” Kili smiled seeing Fili come into the kitchen sometime later.

Fili just stopped there seeing the radiant smile directed at him, his heart flipped. He missed him too much. He loved him too much.

“Thanks.” Fili smiled taking a cup of coffee from him gently brushing their fingers together.

“So what time do you have to go?” Kili asked slowly.

“I still got like half an hour to leave.” Fili noticed with a smile and bit into a tasty looking sandwich.

“I’ll leave with you, there must be a shop in the centre, isn’t there?” Kili asked slowly. “I’ll do some shopping and make something good for lunch.”

“I’d love that.” Fili smiled at him feeling his heart beat wildly at the strange feeling of having him there. He wished he would always stay there. It felt so thrilling to just be close. He just wished he could lean in and kiss him, he just wished he could wrap his arms around him and hold him tight against his chest. His biggest secret ever. His most sick incestuous secret ever. To be with him, just to be with him.

He vaguely remembered his only real relationship, the girl he though could fill in the hole in his heart. But Sigrid was nice, she was a great friend, but there was no way he could actually have sex with her. One day she just gazed at him and told him it was over, that she wanted a guy who could actually love her and not someone who was repressing himself being gay. They were still in touch, she made sure he was fine and called him, but it wasn’t the same as before they were together. Sigrid never smiled at him like Kili did, or was it the fact that he never loved her that made the real difference.

After classes walking back home he pulled out his phone.

“High time you called me!” Thorin immediately picked up. “So tell me what happened?”

“Well, you know Kili. John tried to make him submit and obey his rules, and Kili...” Fili explained and hug his voice.

“...does not obey rules.” Thorin finished the sentence. “So what now?”

“Mom agreed that he stays here till the end of the winter holidays, so that gives you nearly two weeks to convince her to let him stay here permanently.” Fili told him slowly.

“And why would I do that?” Thorin noticed dully.

“He will continue to run away... here I will make sure he actually goes to school and that he finished high-school.” Fili assured him.

“And where will he stay? In that tiny flat of yours? Why didn’t you get something bigger? It’s not like you didn’t get enough money...” Thorin noticed.

“We’ll manage just fine. I’ll get another bed.” Fili assured him. “Be happy he came here... he could have gone to those crazy friends of his... he could have gone to some crazy party, drinking, doing drugs or having sex. He came to me. And that means he’s reaching his limit.” Fili easily remembered the complaints he heard from his family.

“Well travelling the country just to get to you is pretty extreme.” Thorin noticed. “The question is, will you keep him out of trouble over there?”

“I will.” Fili assured him.

“He changed when you left... I’m not sure you know him that well anymore.” Thorin noticed.

“He’s my brother, I know him better than any of you... His place is here with me... tell mom and Mr. 6 go to America or whatever... I’ll make sure he goes to school.” Fili assured him again.

“Fine, have it your way. But if anything happens, and I seriously mean anything call me and I’ll take over.” Thorin grunted.

Coming back home he could smell the delicious aroma from the kitchen.

“Hey what are you cooking?” Fili gazed with a smile.

“Spaghetti.” Kili replied lightly.

“When did you learn how to cook so well?” Fili smiled lightly tasting the food.

“Mom would leave me a lot with Mrs. Bringsbee, and well she was always cooking, so I began helping out.” Kili admitted shyly.

“That’s great... so I’ll leave most of the cooking in your hands.” Fili winked at him. “I talked to Thorin.”

“You did?” Kili’s eyes were full of panic.

“He’ll try to get you to stay here.” Fili told him. “But on many conditions...”

“What kind of conditions?” Kili gazed at him sternly.

“You have to finish high-school...” Fili told him.

“So I have to finish high-school to come here?” Kili’s eyes were sad.

“Nope, you have to go to school and graduate while you live here with me.” Fili clarified.

“You want me to live here?” Kili’s eyes lit up with some magical inner light making them even more beautiful.

“I think that’s best. Mr. 6 is pretty annoying, mom is not better. I’d rather have an eye on you.” Fili gently assured him. “Would you like that?” He asked in a light tone.

Kili nodded frantically and rushed to hug him nearly knocking him down. “I don’t want anything else in the world...”

“Now don’t make it all that dramatic...” Fili laughed thrilled with the arms embracing him. “You’ll have to cook, clean and go to school and learn. And if you disappoint me... you’re going to Thorin.”

“I’ll do anything...” Kili embraced him even more firmly. “Just don’t send me back to her...”

“Not planning to.” Fili gently kissed his forehead. “But Kili seriously, no alcohol, no drugs and you cannot bring over sex buddies.”

Kili looked offended but slowly nodded. “What about you?” Kili shyly noticed. “Are you going to kick me out when you bring someone home?”

“I’m not bringing anyone home while you’re here... So relax.” Fili assured him. “But I was thinking we should get another bed to be more comfortable. Or move to a bigger flat.”

Kili gazed up and looked strongly at him. “I don’t want to be a bother and moving is a huge bother. I can sleep on the sofa.”

“You’re not a bother.” Fili assured him yet again. “You’re my only brother and I’m going to take care of you. I’m happy you trusted me enough to come to me...”

“I just... this was the only place I knew I would be safe.” Kili gasped. “I missed you...”

“I missed you too... I’m here for you no matter what.” Fili gently untangled them. “I have another class in half an hour, later I’m spending the rest of the day with you. Browse the internet for high-schools nearby and we’ll make a pick later.”

“You’re the best brother in the world.” Kili kissed his cheek, and he just wanted to kiss his mouth seeing those gorgeous dimples on his face.

“We’ll see what you say after a few weeks...” Fili brushed his hair and gathered his things.


	2. Chapter 2

As weeks slowly passed Kili was in heaven. True real earthly heaven. No one was yelling at him, no one was pushing him to do things he did not feel like. When Thorin gave them the green light Fili signed him up to a good private high-school just next to his university. Going to school sucked, Kili hated school. But he knew that was the main condition for him to stay there, and staying with Fili was his main goal. The money made the school shut up about his not so perfect files and records, and Kili strived to do his best. He was still a bit surprised with the standard of life Fili chose, he was wearing ordinary clothes, living in a normal flat, driving a normal car. But it felt better, the posh elegance of their home left behind. The normality felt liberating.

Living with Fili was great. The blond gave him lots of freedom, and instead of trying to control he would talk to him. Like really talk to him.

They had only one fight, about the bed. Kili proposed to sleep on the sofa, but Fili kept coming back to the bed topic.

“Why should we sleep separately? We slept like that most of our lives...” Kili gasped annoyed.

“Wouldn’t it be more comfortable?” Fili slowly noticed.

“More like cold and uncomfortable.” Kili shrugged.

“Fine!” Fili finally gave in. “Whatever...” He decided his own modesty wasn’t worth a huge battle with his brother over it.

Fili could only smile at him, there was little he could refuse him. On one hand he didn’t want to sleep in one bed, scared Kili would find out his secret, on the other hand he loved the warm body snuggling into his. He loved how their bodies fit together.

“So how is school?” He asked while eating dinner.

“Could be better...” Kili growled feeling defeated. The school thing was growing into a bigger problem.

“Do you need help?” Fili asked him gently.

“I know you’re busy...” Kili gasped annoyed with his own lacking.

“Kee... your staying here is important. And you have to graduate. So nothing is more important right now.” Fili noticed. “Show me your books and homework, and let’s try to get to the bottom of things.”

“Fee...” Kili looked down ashamed.

“I’m going to help you... not yell at you about it. Trust me...” Fili gently took his hand, and finally the boy nodded and pulled out his school bag.

After several hours of working on Kili’s homework, they sorted most of the things out. His next two assignments were done, he was well prepared for his next tests and his homework was completed.

“Next time don’t let it pile up. We’ll spend an hour every evening, systematic work works best.” Fili gently told him.

“You’re the best brother in the world.” Kili noticed and hugged him tightly.

“Nah, I’m not. I shouldn’t have left you with her.” Fili embraced him closely. “But now I’m keeping you with me.”

“I’m never going to be able to repay you.” Kili felt all emotional again.

“You don’t have to. I’m doing this because I love you.” Fili assured him gently.

“I love you so fucking much...” Kili spontaneously kissed him. It was a quick peck on the lips, practically innocent, but it felt like overstepping the magical boundaries, so he pulled back immediately.

“It’s been a long day, let’s rest a bit.” Fili gently pulled him to the bedroom, ignoring the way his whole body reacted to that innocent move. There was only one possibility, to ignore it. To keep one more secret.

“You go take a shower first.” Kili gently suggested. “I’ll pack for tomorrow.”

“Fine...” Fili walked to the bathroom. The shower is only true private place now, a place where he would fulfil the huge sexual frustration he felt the past weeks as Kili moved in. He was slowly facing the fact, that he had to get laid. But after going to a few parties with his mates he realised nobody could satisfy the deep hunger his brother re-awoke in him. He ran away from that, the only benefit of moving away. Not seeing him every day, meant he could find release with someone else. He slept with many people, not attaching to anyone. And what was left was a gaping hole in his heart, his body and soul demanding the one person he could not have. His sexual life reduced to jerking himself off, thinking about him.

As he walked out dressed only in a towel, he saw Kili dart to the bathroom with a strange spark in his eyes. He quickly put on his night clothes and slid under the cover to his side of the bed. And he desperately tried to fall asleep before Kili came back.

He felt him get in bed, and gently snuggle in and feeling content having his brother right next to him, Fili finally fell asleep.

Kili loved sleeping together, it was his guilty pleasure. His hormones had been going crazy since he hit puberty at thirteen, and his sexual tension was focused on the person right next to him. His crazy deep overwhelming secret. He loved the way the blond let him snuggle, he loved the smell of his skin. He loved his hair, his short beard, the short kiss giving him finally a feel of what that beard felt on his own skin. Feeling his brother fall asleep, he came as close as he really liked, gently tangling their legs together and holding on tightly.

Fili awoke again before dawn feeling they were sleeping much too close yet again. No matter how much he tried not to sleep so close, somehow Kili always got their legs tangled, his head on Fili’s chest using him as a pillow. Fili loved it. He loved every second of it. His hand gently experimentally traced his body, and with delight he heard a low groan. His beloved brother. The only person he wanted in his life. Kili gently shifted lying on his side instead of on his stomach, and he gently moaned and clung to him fiercely. Fili could clearly feel just how aroused that simple gesture made him, and with fascination he realised the sex stories Thorin told him about Kili might have been real. He felt fascinated with the idea, their living together was straining his sex life and Kili’s as well.

He gently moved his hand to Kili’s behind and feeling extremely dirty and lecherous he cupped his arse. His reward was a firm nudge and a loud gasp. It was a dangerous game, but he loved every second of it. The idea that he was in fact molesting his sleeping younger brother was disturbing, but he needed it. He had always wanted it. He reached down and gently traced his length with his fingertips. He could feel him shiver, and he was delighted he could cause such a reaction. Just a gentle touch made Kili gasp and shiver obviously needing much more. Fili gently slid his leg in between Kili’s and gently took his cock into his hand. Kili reacted with a frantic move against his leg and a low moan. Fili was shocked feeling Kili’s head go into his neck seeking even more comfort and closeness. Kili was meeting the moves of his hand and soon Fili could feel him all tense up, and with a low whimper he felt him cum into his hand. Fili just smiled and pulled his hand out, he licked it clean tasting his brother’s essence.

It was wrong on so many levels, but deep in his heart he could feel that was the most beautiful experience of his life. His most thrilling sexual experience. Kili snuggled even closer gently brushing against his own erection, he needed his own completion, he was so worked up, but he did not dare brush against his brother. Fili gently moved a tress of hair from Kili’s face, and feeling tempted like never before he gently kissed his neck. The moment he did that he was doomed. The taste of his skin, his smell drove him even more crazy... He continued licking and kissing and his disobedient hand reached down and firmly grabbed his cock. The sheer move was enough to make him cum. It felt great, but at the same time his consciousness was making him feel really guilty. Another huge secret to keep.

Sometime later he felt Kili stir a bit.

“Damn it’s almost seven...” He complained and snuggled even closer.

Fili gently chuckled. “Just tomorrow and it’s the weekend.” Fili reminded him.

“Are you going out with your friends again?” Kili asked in a low pained voice.

“Do you mind?” Fili gently asked.

“I just... well it’s boring without you here...” Kili complained hiding what he was really feeling.

“I never told my friends about you... so I’d be rather hard to explain who you are and why you’re living with me...” Fili noticed.

“We could pretend...” Kili noticed.

“Pretend what?” Fili asked in a low voice.

“Well since you’re obviously ashamed of me... we could go there separately and pretend we don’t know each other...” Kili noticed in a low voice.

“I’m not ashamed of you...” Fili said that knowing deep inside the reason why he didn’t introduce Kili to his friends because something deep inside protested against introducing him as a brother.

“So just tell them I’m your boyfriend...” Kili noticed with a smile. “That way you won’t have to explain why we’re living together...”

Fili blinked and felt stunned. Kili was proposing his greatest fantasy. To have him like a boyfriend and not a brother. Few feelings in him were truly brotherly.

“I know some would find it bizarre we live like this and sleep like this...” Kili noticed slowly taking the silence as a rejection.

“If I were to introduce you as my boyfriend... we would have to act as boyfriends...” Fili noticed in a low voice.

“It’s just a game...” Kili tried to ease him. “Let’s see if we can fool them...” He lifted himself to look at Fili unsure how he would react.

“I’ll think about it and we’ll talk it over at dinner, does that sound fine?” Fili proposed, he saw the slight disappointment in Kili’s eyes, but the boy finally nodded.

Slowly they got up and began getting ready for another busy day. Kili made them some breakfast and they ate in silence, the words said before still hanging.

Kili grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Fili stopped him by standing in the doorway.

“Good luck on the test.” Fili gently smiled at him, and before Kili could reply Fili’s lips gently press into his. The kiss was short, just as their last one. Kili watched him with wide surprised eyes, and Fili for a moment regretted doing it.

But then he saw a mischievous spark in Kili’s eyes, and before he could react his lips crashed into another kiss, but not innocently. The kiss longer and more sensual.

“Will I make a good boyfriend?” Kili asked in a raspy voice.

“You’d make the best boyfriend...” Fili admitted feeling very vulnerable.

“So tomorrow night?” Kili smiled.

“Tomorrow.” Fili finally agreed.

The test went well, and Kili left school in a very light mood. The kids there pretty much ignored him treating him like a bizarre event, instead of embracing him they pretended he didn’t exist. Most of them were from rich families and they had problems identifying his family thanks to his dad’s last name. He loved the fact that no one knew who they really were. He walked to the flat with a crazy idea and when he reached it, he quickly got lunch ready. Fili always came home for lunch.

“Hey!” Fili walked in with a light smile. “How did it go?”

“Pretty well, not sure about a few questions, but I knew most of it.” Kili admitted.

“By most you mean?” Fili asked him gently knowing English was Kili’s main problem.

“Like over 70%.” Kili admitted. “I tried to answer the others as well, so I might score a bit more.”

“Good.” Fili smiled lightly. “Anything more we need to face?”

“I need to practise more French...” Kili slowly admitted.

“Now that’s something I’m really good at.” Fili smiled confidently.

“I also got more homework from maths...” Kili admitted. “But I can do that myself.”

“I’ll check it when you’re done. Let’s sort that out tonight.” Fili proposed. “So tomorrow...”

“So tomorrow we can go and party...” Kili smiled. “Tell me more about your friends...”

“There are a few girls trailing behind me... but it’s not like I like them. There is Kyra, Natasha and Marlene. True friends well you’ll probably meet Legolas and his sister Tauriel, they are really cool but a bit snobbish. There is Eomer and Eowyn from Argentina their family run a horse farm, really normal people. Then Faramir and Boromir, both come from the US, their family runs a huge farm somewhere in Texas. Oh and one thing, when I came here... everyone calls me my full name.” Fili confessed.

“Really? I thought you hated your full name...” Kili noticed.

“It was yet another way to cut off...” Fili admitted.

“Just like you created a new face book account as Fillion Solberg? So you want me to call you Fillion?” Kili asked puzzled, no one ever used Fili’s full name, the same as nobody ever used his full name.

“You can use a pet name...” Fili easily provoked him.

“Fine, Sunshine.” Kili winked at him. “Or I’ll just call you Lion.”

Fili began laughing, like really laughing. “Sounds great.”

“So if you’re using your full name, I can’t use my full name. But since they don’t know your short name I can use mine.” Kili immediately noticed.

“Logical.” Fili smiled. “Introducing you as Killion would kind of break the bubble. The same as using Fili and Kili at the same time.”

“Our mom was a bitch for calling us rhyming names...” Kili noticed in a low voice.

“I like it...” Fili admitted. “As you probably noticed I haven’t told anyone really about our family...”

“And I get why...” Kili nodded.

“I have to get going one more class today.”Fili noticed with regret.

“Before you go, one last question.” Kili stopped him for a moment.

“Shoot.” Fili smiled.

“So what kind of party is it?” Kili asked slowly.

“What do you mean?” Fili glanced at him.

“I’m not sure what to wear...” Kili admitted.

“Now I’m not getting what you mean...” Fili slowly gazed at him.

“Will there be dancing and music? What kind of alcohol?” Kili asked grimly.

“Dancing and music yes, but we’re not drinking much.” Fili waved his finger at him. “Wear anything you like!” Fili told him before leaving.

“Anything?” Kili smiled radiantly and went to browse his wardrobe. Disappointed he took his bag and left to go shopping.

The shop assistant didn’t even blink as he put the basket on the counter, and with a huge smile he came home and hid his new clothes on the bottom of the wardrobe.

“I’m home!” Fili’s voice slightly startled him. “Did you do your maths homework?”

“Almost finishing...” Kili yelled back. Fili walked in and stood behind him checking what he did.

“You’re good at this.” Fili’s low voice send shivers down his back.

“One subject out of ten I’m actually good at.” Kili grunted unhappy. “You won the genetic lottery when it comes to talent.”

“Nah, you just haven’t found your talent yet...” Fili told him gently massaging his still neck.

“Damn you can even do massages...” Kili gasped irritated.

“I’ve got way more talents you have no idea about...” Fili gasped seeing a mental image of what he could do to Kili if he had him under him in bed...

“I’d love to find out...” Kili replied in a raspy voice.

“Let’s get some dinner, I’m famished...” Fili whispered back gently in taking the smell of Kili’s hair.

“I can get anything you like...” Kili gently turned around to face him.

Fili wanted to yell ‘ You’ but he knew he had to give a normal answer. “Pizza?”

“Pizza it is!” Kili smiled and ran to the kitchen after pecking his lips one more time.

Fili loved the closeness, he loved the way Kili casually sat right next to him while watching a film, as they ate the freshly baked pizza. He loved him, and this almost adult version of Kili was even more alluring than the teenage one he lusted for all these years.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” Kili’s words startled him.

“I love you too.” Fili easily admitted the truth.

“I hope you won’t regret taking me with you tomorrow.” Kili told him slowly.

“Just don’t get drunk or touch any drugs, and I won’t.” Fili reminded him.

“I’ll behave... but since I’m going as your boyfriend... well expect me to chase away any girls or boys coming up to you...” Kili noticed.

“I don’t mind. Girls don’t really interest me.” Fili admitted finally.

“But you had a girlfriend...” Kili noticed in a hollow voice. He could easily remember the beautiful girl Fili had on his face book, but he never met her in person.

“Well it wasn’t a real relationship... she broke up with me because I didn’t feel like having sex with her.” Fili easily admitted.

“Wow...” Kili noticed. “I hope it doesn’t bother you...”

“What?” Fili noticed dryly.

“That I’m living here with you... you can’t bring back people... and you never stay out at night... I just feel like I’m intruding into your personal life.” Kili noticed with pain.

“There hasn’t been anyone special in my life for some time now, and flings don’t really work for me. I like sex, don’t get me wrong, but I need to feel something more to be with someone.” Fili told him slowly.

“If you meet someone, just tell me please, we could arrange something then...” Kili noticed in a sad desperate voice.

“I will. I try to be honest with you, you’re my brother and best friend, and I want us to be like that forever.” Fili smiled at him.

“I’m your best friend?” Kili’s eyes lit up.

“The most important person in my life...” Fili noticed with a smile. “Why do you think I decided to be your nanny?”

“Because you like to boss me around?” Kili noticed with a smirk and threw a cushion at him.

“You little piece of shit...” Fili began tickling him wildly. Kili laughed happily and squired in the embrace, and after a long struggle he landed in Fili’s lap out of breath.

“You’re fucking adorable...” Fili gasped feeling them way too close and sitting way too inappropriately.

“You have no idea Sunshine...” Kili leaned in and in a quick move kissed him and gently sucked on his lower lip.

Fili gasped into the kiss and pulled him closer, their tongues gently collided experimentally. Their eyes wide and gazing at each other intensively.

“You’re going to make an excellent boyfriend...” Fili gasped with emotion as Kili broke the kiss. Their breathes were rapid, and Kili could feel the very fast pulse under his hand.

“Anyone would dream of being your boyfriend...” Kili’s hand gently traced the muscles on Fili’s chest and arms.

“You’re playing a dangerous game...” Fili noticed.

“And we both know how much you love to play...” Kili’s voice was ragged. “Play with me big brother...” Kili gently moved even more into his lap getting the feel of his firm muscular body, and with delight feeling just how much this game was making Fili aroused.

“Kili, you’re my brother... We shouldn’t.” Fili told him firmly. He saw the disappointment in Kili’s eyes and hurt caused by the rejection, but he knew Kili would impulsively agree and later their lives would be changed forever. Fucking your own brother was really final and unchangeable. So he wasn’t going to risk their relations like that.

“Fine...” Kili grunted and got out of his lap, but a crazy idea was already blooming in his head.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally went to sleep Fili made sure he slept as far away as possible, but when he woke up early in the morning Kili’s head was on his chest and his legs were around him. He gently traced the leg embracing him, surprised with the smooth hairless skin. He never paid much attention to Kili’s legs, always focused on his ass, his lips or his gorgeous hairy chest, but the legs were a huge surprise.

“Time to get up sleepyhead.” Fili gently shook him looking at the time.

“Ten more minutes Sunshine...” Kili gasped and ground against him.

“Come on Lover boy... you have school...” Fili reminded him tenderly.

“Say that again...” Kili asked him with a smile on his face.

“You have school...” Fili repeated.

“No, the other thing...” Kili insisted.

“Lover boy...” Fili gently whispered to him.

“Yeah, that... I love that Sunshine...” Kili admitted and snuggled closer.

“Make some breakfast please Lover boy...” Fili gently nudged him to get up.

“Fine, but I’m taking the bathroom first...” Kili got up with a low growl.

\-----

After school Kili just smiled wickedly and pulled out the bag he just bought. When he wanted to piss off mother and her new husband he dressed up and didn’t come home. She hated when he dressed cross style, but he loved it and no matter how much she would yell at him, he felt great that way. Ever since he came to live with Fili he never went full out, but it was high time to show who he really was.

When Fili came home to urge Kili to get ready to go out he just stood there dumb folded. Kili was ready, but he had never seen Kili dressed like that. Somehow his hair was even more curly, and let lose behind his back. He was wearing the tightest fitting black jeans Fili had ever seen, showing his beautiful long slim legs. He wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, it was more like a white lace dress or tunic. Certainly not a piece of clothing you find in the men’s department. It clung to his form tightly showing his beautiful lean posture and slim figure. But the real shock was when Kili turned around. He didn’t use full makeup, but eyeliner and mascara were enough to make him look completely different than normal.

“You said I could wear anything I like.” Kili told him shyly.

“No wonder mom would flip if you always dress like that to parties...” Fili noticed barely in control of himself.

“Do you want me to change?” Kili asked feeling really self-conscious and unsure.

“Fuck no!” Fili gasped trying to hold back jumping him. He just wanted to kiss him senseless. “You look beautiful.” He finally admitting seeing that Kili felt unsure and timid.

“You think so?” Kili’s eyes regained their normal vibrant light.

“You look amazing!” Fili easily told him slowly controlling his emotions again. “I’m going to have to scare everyone away from you... I’m not planning to let them get their filthy hands on you...”

“So Big Brother is going to watch my every move?” Kili gently laughed.

“It’s my duty...” Fili noticed with a smile.

“So go get changed...” Kili smiled. Fili looked at himself surprised he never paid much attention to what he wore for such events.

“I don’t normally dress up...” Fili noticed.

“Come on! I’m too beautiful to go just with any guy...” Kili grabbed his hand and pulled him to the wardrobe. “I noticed you left most of your fancy clothes at home... so I got you something...”

“What?” Fili just blinked as Kili pushed at him tight blue jeans, in a light azure colour and a white blue t-shirt.

“Kee? This must have cost a fortune...” Fili noticed the labels.

“No one will notice the labels...” Kili laughed.

Fili gasped and rushed to the bathroom, when he came back, he saw a huge smile on Kili’s face.

“You’ve got all the school talent and all the useful stuff... I got mom’s talent in clothes.” Kili began laughing. “Sit down.” He pointed to the bed.

“What are you up to?” Fili noticed suspiciously as Kili pulled out a brush.

“I love your hair...” Kili noticed. “And since tonight is not a normal night, you hair is going to look on par.”

“Damn, my friends won’t recognise me...” Fili gasped as Kili began braiding his hair, just like his father’s Norwegian relatives did, just like his father had on the old family photos.

“Now we can go out...” Kili pulled him towards the mirror.

“Wow... me and not me at the same time.” Fili analysed himself in the mirror.

“It’s you. The you I have always seen, and I always wanted to see in reality.” Kili noticed. “You’re breathtakingly beautiful...” He gasped.

Fili gazed at him surprised, and glanced at Kili’s beautiful face. “You’re the one who is truly beautiful...” His lips gently touched his brother’s lips.

Kili laughed gently and prolonged the kiss. “Let’s go boyfriend... I feel like dancing...” He smiled at his beloved brother.

“Let’s go...” Fili put on a jacket and passed Kili his jacket. On the way to the club they held hands tightly, the gentle touch of their fingers causing a lot of tingling in their hearts.

When they arrived some people were already dancing, but Fili’s friends were not there yet. So they left their outerwear at the cloak room and hit the dance floor.

Kili loved the feeling of dancing with Fili, his brother’s arms so warm and gentle at the same time. And so thrilling. He loved the confidence Fili was showing, and he realised he had never seen him dance before.

“One talent we seem to share...” Fili noticed when Kili told him he danced very well.

“Let’s go, my friends are here...” Fili noticed after the sixth dance.

“Fillion?” Eomer’s shocked voice was hilarious.

“What? Did I grow a second head?” Fili joked easily.

“More like you discovered hairbrushes...” Eomer laughed. “Who’s this?” He gazed at the silent brunet right next to his friend.

“Kili, this is Eomer. Eomer this is my better half Kili.” Fili quickly introduced them.

“Certainly the more beautiful half...” Eomer smiled at Kili and lightly kissed his hand in a flirtatiously charming manner.

“Nice to meet you.” Kili smiled easily.

“So where is everyone?” Fili glanced at the empty table.

“Eowyn went to order some drinks. Tauriel and Legs are going to be late. Boromir and Faramir should be here soon.” Eomer quickly told him.

“Hey!” The cheerful blond came to the table. “I’m Eowyn!” She reached her hand to Kili. She tried to make a friendly face, she noticed Fillion dancing with the girl earlier and she had enough time to hide her emotional reaction.

“Kili!” He easily smiled at the friendly girl. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“I’d like to say we heard a lot about you, but Fillion didn’t even give a hint.” Eowyn smiled. “So tell me everything...” She sat right next to Kili in a girly fashion. “Where did you two meet? What are you studying?”

“Give the girl a break!” Eomer shushed her. Kili gazed at him surprised, he used to hear lots of fun comments about his clothes, but being taken for a girl was a novelty.

“So where are the two last losers?” Boromir’s tubular voice reached them.

“Hey!” Fili greeted him with a smile. Soon they were sitting pretty cramped, and Kili was pressed into him, as Faramir pushed to sit next to Eowyn pushing Kili even more into Fili.

“So did you order my favourite?” Boromir gazed at Eowyn flirtatiously. He and Faramir were constantly hitting on the girl, and the group was betting which brother will finally make a touchdown. The outgoing confident Boromir or the quiet introverted Faramir. But the reality was she had eyes only on Fillion.

Soon the waitress brought in a tray with a round of drinks, and as the glass landed in front of Kili, Fili nodded and hissed gently. “One or two...”

Soon they were dancing again, and Eowyn was going crazy in Boromir’s arms.

When Tauriel walked in and sat next to her best friend Eowyn, she noticed her friend pretty worked up.

“What’s wrong?” Tauriel whispered.

“The boys were right, he's got a girlfriend, that’s why he dropped his job and spends less time with us...” Eowyn noticed dully. Tauriel was the only person who knew about her weakness to Fillion.

“Where are they?” Tauriel asked gently.

“Over there on the dance floor.” Eowyn noticed sadly.

Tauriel glanced at the dance floor and it took her a while to spot Fillion, the handsome blond was dancing with the most beautiful girl there. A rich girl, wearing an original Lara Wong dress. They looked cute together, but something seemed off. It took her a while to add two plus two, and when she did she almost chocked on her drink. She always suspected Fillion to be gay, and this was the proof. The boy was extremely cute, his face very attractive and body slim.

“Wow he’s really beautiful...” She smiled to Eowyn.

“He is... but there is no way I can compare to her...” Eowyn whispered to her.

“Well I meant Fillion’s boyfriend is really beautiful.” Tauriel clarified, and she saw the shock on Eowyn’s face.

“Hey Tauriel meet Kili!” Fili brought his brother to the table.

“Great to finally meet you, is that a Lara Wong?” She smiled friendlily at the cute young boy.

“How did you know?” Kili smiled happily. “Esther Greenberg?” he gazed at Tauriel's dress.

“Bull’s-eye!” Tauriel smiled lightly. “So where did you two meet?” She asked feeling an immediate connection with this strange cross dressing boy.

“We've known each other for a long time.” Kili didn’t give more details.

“And what are you studying?” Eowyn asked.

“Nothing yet...” Kili gazed at Fili with panic. “I'm in high school.”

“You’re pretty young...” Tauriel gazed at Fili sternly.

“I'm old enough to know what I want.” Kili took a stand.

“And he’s old enough to be more responsible...” Tauriel grimaced.

“Thank you for your concern, but it’s none of your business.” Fili took a stand as well.

As everyone slowly returned to the table, Kili was pressed into Fili so much, he decided be had enough of keeping appearances. When Legolas came in and forced himself on the circular couch, pushing Kili even more into Fili, so to Eowyn’s terror Kili gave up and simply sat in Fili's lap. Fili just smiled happily and gently embraced his waist.

“So this is your famous boyfriend? Nori has been going on about the boy who moved in...” Legolas noticed with a smile. Eomer gazed at Kili with huge surprise.

“Nori talks too much.” Fili noticed with a smirk.

“If you had introduced him properly, there would be no gossip flying around.” Faramir noticed. “I heard Nori made bet against Astrid about if you were just a roommate or a boyfriend...”

“Marlene was betting he was just some stray relative, but we had to remind her your flat has only one bed and an unusable dreadful sofa...” Boromir added with a smile.

“But the real buzz started when you dropped your job and stopped flirting...” Legolas added with a smile.

“I wasn’t aware my moving in changed so much in your life...” Kili noticed with a mischievous smirk taking in the new valuable information about his brother.

“For the better... no more fast food... and frozen dinners...” Fili gasped with delight.

“I spoil you too much...” Kili noticed with a grin.

“So he’s beautiful and he cooks?” Tauriel smiled.

“And he beats me in car races...” Fili added the most important factor.

Kili just smiled and leaned more into him feeling comfortable.

“Another drink?” Fili asked him gently.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Kili replied without a doubt. “So the gossip flies around here freely?” He asked gazing at Tauriel.

“Pretty much yes...” Tauriel smiled.

“So tell me more...” Kili smiled at her. “What do they say about him around here?”

Tauriel looked at him surprised, but then noticed the happy glare Fillion sent his boyfriend.

“Go ahead.” Fili smiled lightly. “I’m curious as well.”

“So are we!” Boromir smirked and passed them another round of drinks.

“Well, most girls consider you the catch of the year, you’re really handsome and all... hard working extremely talented boy from a good middle class family.” She said lightly. “Many wonder where you’re from... but well since you never talked about it, there is no point discussing the theories. When you went out with Sig, you made quite a stir up, her being from a high class family...”

“Was she really?” Kili asked Fili gently.

“For sure you heard of Bard Dale, the millionaire?” Tauriel noticed, Kili gazed at her surprised and nodded. “Anyway, it was like a romantic fairy tale, princess and the pauper, but we all know how that ended.”

Kili gently chuckled and Fili had to hold him tightly to stop him from bursting out with wild laughter.

“So when Sig broke up with you... well the gossip about you being gay began going around and as we see it was true.” Tauriel noticed.

“So you’re the social encyclopaedia around here?” Kili gently noticed. “So what do you think about me?”

She gazed at him curiously. “You screwed up and your family sent you away as punishment in hope you’ll finish high school and get accepted into uni here.” She noticed. “And certainly your family is pretty well off if you can afford a Lara Wong.”

Kili gently laughed at that. “You’re really good at this.” He laughed happily, but deep inside he promised himself to be really careful around her. “But that’s actually something I’m good at well.”

“You are?” Eowyn noticed surprised.

“You are?” Fili gazed at him curiously.

“Shoot!” Tauriel took the challenge.

“You train archery.” Kili easily told her gazing at her slim muscular arms. “Your family is more than just rich, and you probably went to the best schools. And I bet you’re studying something connected with management or business.”

“And the ship goes down!” Legolas laughed. “What about them?” He pointed to Faramir and Boromir.

“Boromir is the favourite in the family, grasping all the attention and interest. Your parents probably always compared you both, and pointed out to the perfect older brother.” Kili gazed at Faramir. “But the younger is the most hard working and diligent. And you would do anything to gain your parent’s respect.”

“Wow he really is good at this!” Eomer laughed being slightly tipsy.

“Enough of the psycho crap, let’s go dancing...” Fili noticed with a gentle smile. Kili smiled at him radiantly and gently leaned in for their first gentle shy public kiss.

“Anything you say Sunshine.” Kili gasped as their lips parted.

When they left and soon the group went around again, Tauriel gazed at Eowyn.

“I know it’s none of my business, but you really should forget about him.” Tauriel gently told her. “He loves him more than anyone. I’ve never seen him act like that next to anyone before.”

Eowyn’s eyes began glittering with tears. “Easier said than done...” She whispered to Tauriel.

“I’m here for you.” Tauriel embraced her gently. “Let’s go dancing and get wasted!” She pulled her towards the dance floor.

Kili and Fili continued dancing, they thrived with the discovery it was something both of them loved. And as their bodies fit perfectly in bed, their bodies fit even better while dancing. Even Kili’s extra ten centimetres did not make a huge difference.

“I love you...” Kili whispered as they were dancing one more slow dance and holding on tightly.

“I love you more...” Fili kissed his neck gently and gazed at him with a light in his eyes.

“Let’s go home.” Fili noticed as the song ended.

“I’d love that!” Kili entwined their fingers, feeling more connected to him than ever before.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As they slowly walked home both of them had the feeling something changed. Kili was slightly scared what that really meant.

The door closed behind them, and Kili could feel his heart dread with anxiety.

“Kee?” Fili gently asked him, and when Kili’s deep brown eyes gazed at him with some kind of fear, he felt his stomach twist. “You know I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you?”

“I love you Fee. More than anyone in my life...” Kili whispered gently, he gazed at Fili’s lips desperately wanting to feel them again. “Can I kiss you again please?”

“You don’t have to ask...” Fili whispered back and immediately he felt Kili’s lips press into his with some kind of crazy enthusiasm and energy. And he let go... he let go of all his reservations and kissed him just like he dreamt about. A kiss full of passion, tongue and tasting. But when Kili’s hands ventured under his t-shirt he broke the kiss and stepped back.

“Kili... as much as you seem to want this now... we shouldn’t.” Fili noticed trying to be strong.

“Fee... it’s not about now and tonight...” Kili confessed in a low voice. “I need you...” He kissed him again feverishly trying to show just how much he wanted this. He pressed into his beloved brother with all his passion. “Give me just one night... give me a night to remember all my life...” Kili licked the corner of his lips and reached under his clothes.

“I don’t want this to ruin our relations...” Fili gasped trying to be strong despite the thrilling assault.

“This can only make our relations deeper and better...” Kili continued kissing any part of skin he could reach. He was delighted to feel the arousal of his beloved brother. He wanted so much more, and finally he saw a spark in those beautiful deep blue eyes. He felt those strong arms go around him and as Fili lifted him to the bedroom, he realised his dreams were about to come true.

The moment Fili gave in, he just had to get it all immediately. He carried Kili to the bedroom, just to take off his clothes and kiss his whole body. He laid him on the bed and began trailing his lips from his jaw, neck, to his chest. The whimper Kili made when his lips finally reached his crotch, was the best reward. Feeling that he was discovering the most beautiful person in the world, he gently took his underwear off and after a tasting lick, he pulled the long cock into his mouth. Kili yelped and bucked against his head, his hands in Fili’s long blond braids.

“You’re so beautiful...” Fili traced Kili’s body with his hands, feeling delight beyond what he imagined.

“I want more...” Kili complained and reached for Fili’s t-shirt. He pushed the blond under him and sat on him, just to ensure the right angle to discover his body. Tracing the firm muscles, grinding against the cock he dreamt about, tasting the skin he always wanted to taste, Kili felt like flying. Like is whole body was on fire.

When Fili ground against him as Kili was discovering his body, he felt his control slip like never before. He reached to his ass, and gently pushed a finger in, and he earned a huge smile on his beloved brother’s face. As he was gently stretching him, it was evident Kili knew what was going on.

“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry...” Fili gently whispered pushing in a third finger.

“I don’t want you to be gentle... I want you to fuck me to kingdom come...” Kili smiled slyly and ground against him with force.

“Are you sure you can handle me?” Fili gasped.

“Will you finally give me that huge cock of yours or not?” Kili laughed and gently unzipped Fili’s jeans.

“You’re an insatiate little brother, aren’t you?” Fili laughed feeling Kili’s hands grip him.

“I had to wait too long... so don’t make me wait any longer...” Kili gasped and showed his ass to Fili.

Fili didn’t need a better invitation, he quickly dropped the rest of his clothes and reached for the lube in his bedside cabinet. He gently poured some on his fingers and slicked his cock, then he gently wetted Kili’s ass.

“Stop fussing...” Kili whimpered in a low voice. When Fili got on the bed behind him, and forced him to sit up, Kili was surprised to say the least. Then he felt Fili’s lips venture on his back and the cock he wanted so much gently nudge his entrance. His moves were slow, his hands tracing Kili’s body relentlessly. Kili inhaled deeply feeling finally a stronger move against him, he wanted to lean forward to rest on all fours, but Fili held him up.

“Let me...” Fili bit on his shoulder, and pushed in deeper. The sounds Kili were making as he was doing his first moves nearly drove him crazy.

“Fuck me please...” Kili gasped desperately feeling another gentle move.

“Are you sure you can handle me?” Fili slid in balls deep in one move.

“Are you sure you can satisfy me?” Kili gasped and moved against him causing more friction.

“Damn you...” Fili grabbed hold on him and began pounding him without pause. With all his force, with all his passion, he reached to Kili’s cock, and keeping him vertically he continued fucking him like there was no tomorrow, and jerking him at the same time.

“More...” Kili gasped with delight time after time. He was delighted his predictions and dreams were as thrilling as reality. He loved what Fili was doing to him. As his world was slowly losing focus, as the powerful moves of his beloved brother were driving him crazy, he felt his world collapse.

“Cum for me baby brother... make me proud...” Fili’s frantic whisper made Kili whimper even more and move against the body claiming him.

Then he felt Fili’s arms grab him even more tightly, and as Fili’s cum covered hand went to his mouth to taste him, Kili could only gasped with delight feeling the last crazy strong moves.

“I love you...” Kili’s voice rang in Fili’s head as they rested on the cum stained bed, and slowly fell asleep.

Fili awoke up with a light hangover, but with a very guilty conscience. But when Kili’s eyes gazed at him with delight, no words left his lips. Kili with a grin pushed him to lay back on the bed and his lips began tracing Fili’s body. Fili couldn’t believe what his brother was doing. To his horror Kili with a mischievous smile reached for the discarded lube and after a quick move he set Fili’s cock at his entrance and in one firm move he slid on.

“Kee?” Fili was surprised beyond measure.

“I want more...” Kili grinned and rested his hands on Fili’s strong chest. He set a fast pace, taking the cock in without any pause. He noticed the way Fili was watching him with fascination and when Fili flipped him to be on bottom, Kili felt delighted with the strong rapid moves.

“How much more?” Fili whispered to his ear and slowed down. Kili with a loud protest wrapped his legs around him just to bring him closer.

“How much more?” Fili whispered again.

“All night, all day... all my life more...” Kili gasped with emotion. Those last words made Fili push in much harder.

“Have you been a good little boy?” Fili whispered into his ear, and Kili immediately bucked against his hips.

“How long have you dreamt about this?” Kili suddenly realised the way Fili was claiming him indicated much more than just ordinary lust.

“Years...” Fili ground against him with force. “That’s why I didn’t protest when uncle chose this University...”

“Damn you could have fucked me all those lonely years...” Kili complained and pulled him down to a deep kiss. “I’ve dreamt about you even before you moved out...”

“Kili... I love you so much...” Fili pressed deep into him reaching his limit.

“I love you too...” Kili whispered. He didn’t mind the weight of his brother resting on him, it felt right.

“You know this makes things really complicated?” Fili gently noticed.

“I’ve always dreamt about this.. and I never considered that you would want me...”Kili gently confessed. “Now that I got you, I’m not letting you go. No matter what.”

“Kee? I’m not sure it’s going to be that easy.” Fili gently noticed.

“It is that easy. This is our life... we can live officially as brothers, and spend our lives next to each other.” Kili told him calmly.

“But the moment you finish high-school... I will graduate...” Fili noticed.

“I’m going anywhere you are going to go.” Kili easily decided. “I’m not good enough to be accepted anyway...”

“Don’t say that, you just need to work harder.” Fili noticed.

“Fee... I’m just not good enough in all the classical subjects apart from maths... My A levels are not going to be as good as yours. I don’t care much about university. I’d like to do what you did, try a job, try what I’m good at. Find a path in life for me.” Kili gently noticed.

“Are you sure this is what you want? You’re young you could still fall in love with someone else...” Fili noticed in a hollow voice.

“How old were you when you fell in love with me?” Kili gently asked.

“I always loved you... but I wanted you... since I was probably fourteen...” Fili gasped.

“Have you changed your mind all those years?” Kili gently asked.

“That’s why I couldn’t be with Sig... no person was interesting enough...” Fili shrugged.

“If you haven’t changed your mind... why do you think I will?” Kili noticed gently. “I love you so fucking much just the thought we could be together all those sad years hurts...”

“Kili, you’re young now, if I would approach you when you were younger...” Fili noticed.

Kili giggled happily at that. “In reality I would probably approach you...When I hit thirteen... well you could say my sex frenzy began...”

“Tell me...” Fili kissed his neck and traced his collar bone.

“You were my sexual obsession... I would sneak into your room and jerk off in your bed... When you moved out I would wear your clothes... Every night I would think of you...” Kili whispered.

“Then why did you go and sleep around?” Fili gasped annoyed.

“You did the same...” Kili noticed gently. “I just felt unsatisfied... and well I didn’t have hope you would ever want me... so I just gave into the advances that came. Having sex I would just close my eyes and see you...”

“Funny... I would do the same... close my eyes and see you...” Fili kissed him deeply. “Damn I’m just happy now... So fucking happy I feel like doing something crazy...”

“Me too... so you better tell me what crazy idea came to your crazy head...” Kili kissed him again.

“Shower... some clothes... and let’s go for a trip...” Fili kissed him and lifted him in his arms.

“Anything you say Sunshine!” Kili smiled happily.

After a long shower and getting dressed, Kili made them a light breakfast.

Fili packed him bag and with a huge smile jangled his car keys. “Are you ready Baby?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” Kili closed the door behind them and locked their flat. “So where are we going?”

“Wait patiently and see...” Fili smiled lightly.

They drove out of town along the beach and coastline, then there was a nice spot to leave the car.

“Come on!” Fili extended his hand towards his beloved brother, and guided him towards the beach.

“I just love this place...” Fili pulled him along the beach holding his hand tightly.

After a few minutes of walking, there was a nice wooden structure with benches. They walked up the stairs and Kili just gasped seeing the view. “This place is just amazing...” “I knew you would love it...” Fili hugged him from behind and for a moment they watched the horizon holding on tightly.

“Now... I’d like to do something we used to do often...” He guided Kili to the bench and pulled out two sketchbooks and a few pencils. “I have no idea why you stopped drawing... it’s another talent we both share, although I have absolutely no idea from where we got it...”

“A contest?” Kili remembered what they did when younger.

“More like... expressing how beautiful this place is...” Fili smiled and let Kili pick the pencils he wanted.

 


	5. Chapter 5

They sat there for nearly three hours, Fili from time to time would try to gaze at what Kili was doing but Kili would always hide his drawings with a huge smirk.

“I’m done.” Kili suddenly told him.

“Come here Baby...” Fili urged him to his in his lap. And they began browsing the drawings Fili did.

“You’re still really good at this...” Kili noticed with a shy smile. “My talented, smart, special big brother...” He kissed him deeply.

“Let me see...” Fili pulled Kili’s sketchbook from his hands. “May I?” Kili shyly nodded.

The huge smile Fili made seeing his own portrait was breathtaking. “I love it... You know you’re fucking phenomenal?” Fili noticed seeing other drawings. “And I’m not saying this because I’m your brother, or because I love you senselessly... I’m good at it but I’m not as good as you...”

“I... I never thought much of it... It’s just something I can do...” Kili noticed shyly.

“You should go this direction... and I know what I’m talking about... I’m your all knowing big brother...” Fili kissed him deeply. “You’re prefect... you cook, you clean, you draw and you’ll be doing the taxes and accountancy...” He laughed at the last line.

“I’m hungry...” Kili suddenly complained.

“Let’s eat out... there is a really cool place nearby... probably the best fish and chips in UK!” Fili pulled him towards the car.

“Fish and chips? You want to eat poor people’s food?” Kili noticed surprised.

“Even the Queen ate there!” Fili assured him with a smile.

They walked to the car and later Fili confidently drove to the nearby fishing town.

“You won’t regret coming here...” Fili held his hand as they walked into the surprisingly crowded restaurant.

“Fillion!” A voice called them.

“Come on!” Fili pulled Kili in the direction of Boromir, Faramir, Marlene and a girl he did not know.

“It’s great to see you!” Fili greeted them. Soon the waited brought in two chairs and they sat next to his friends.

“Fish and chips work best for hangovers!” Boromir laughed.

“How would have thought you would swap steaks for fish...” Faramir added with a smile. “How are you two feeling?”

“We didn’t drink till we dropped, so fine!” Fili laughed back.

When the waiter came over Fili ordered for both of them, sending an apologetic smile to Kili.

“So have you finished the paper on corporate tax?” Marlene asked Fili with a pout.

“Not yet.” Fili admitted lightly. “I’ve been a bit busy.” He noticed lightly.

The girls gazed at Kili suspiciously.

“So who are you?” Marlene finally didn’t manage to gauge her curiosity.

“Me? I’m just his bed warmer.” Kili laughed.

“My cook as well...” Fili laughed. “But seriously, Kili is my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” The girl next to Boromir gasped. “That’s ... surprising.” She added after a moment.

“Nah not all that surprising... We’ve been suspecting something for a few weeks now...” Faramir easily told her. “So how do you like St. Andrews?” He asked Kili.

“It’s really nice.” Kili smiled. “We actually went to the beach today for a nice stroll, does it get warm enough to swim in the sea?”

“If you want to catch pneumonia...” Boromir laughed. “The water here is always cold.”

“Too bad...” Kili gasped surprised.

Soon the waited brought in their order and set two plates in from of Fili and Kili.

Kili gazed at Fili plate and then back to his.

“Damn this is the best fish and chips in the UK.” Kili grunted after the first bite.

“Told you so...” Fili smiled radiantly at him.

“So what are you two doing for Easter?” Boromir suddenly asked.

“I’m going home probably, why?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Don’t mind him, he’s been bragging about not going home, so he’s trying to find a place to crash for the both of us.” Faramir noticed.

“Well no can do, when my family comes in it’s a mad house...” Fili noticed slowly.

“Damn!” Boromir grunted.

“Are you spending Easter together?” Faramir gazed at Kili.

“I’m going to my family.” Kili told him slowly, omitting the truth. “But I’m coming back here later.”

“That’s cool!” Faramir smiled at them.

“Eowyn and Eomer are also staying here, so the four of you can have Easter together.” Fili noticed with a slight smile, snacking on Kili’s chips.

“Hands off my chips...” Kili snapped at him playfully.

“Hand off my fish...” Fili taunted back as Kili snipped on his fish with a fork.

“You too are just too sweet...” The girl gasped.

“Two handsome men flirting will always turn a girl on.” Marlene gasped delighted.

“Too bad such stuff don’t work on us...” Boromir laughed.

“Let’s take some for supper...” Kili gently suggested.

“Great idea Lover Boy...” Fili gently kissed him. “I’ll handle it.” He smiled and walked to the main counter.

“So how long have you two been together?” Marlene gazed at Kili.

“Not long.” Kili smiled lightly.

“Young love is just so cute...” The girl gasped.

“Let’s see how long you’ll last.” Marlene noticed with a bit of spite and jealousy.

Kili just laughed at that.

“Did I say something funny?” Marlene was surprised with his reaction.

“A bit... you see I’ve known him for years, and now that I finally got him, I’m not letting go.” Kili smiled illusively at her. “Ever.” He added in a firm tone.

“That certainly gives you an edge...” Boromir smiled with sympathy.

“Did the piranhas bite?” Fili laughed noticing both girls pout.

“And they learnt I bite back...” Kili smiled at him.

“You’ve always had the wit of a rattlesnake...” Fili laughed happily and gently embraced him. “Our food will be ready in a few minutes.”

“Great...” Kili kissed him and gazed at the girls. “I can’t wait to get home.” The way he said it made the girls pout even more and Fili embrace him even tighter.

“We’re going bowling tomorrow night, would you like to join us?” Faramir asked them before they left.

“We’ll text you tomorrow.” Fili nodded at them and holding Kili’s hand tightly he guided him back to the car.

“So are the girls your friends too?” Kili asked him slowly.

“Nope... you can snap at them all you like...” Fili smiled happily.

“Great...” Kili gently traced his leg as Fili was driving his ‘ordinary’ Toyota.

“What are you doing?” Fili asked him slowly as Kili’s disobedient hand reached into his trousers.

“Fulfilling another dream of yours...” Kili leaned in and gently unzipped his jeans.

“We’ll be home soon...” Fili gasped feeling his lips.

“Drive around...” Kili smiled at him mischievously, as he continued sucking him.

“You’re fucking unbelievable...” Fili gasped as Kili was finishing him off with a huge smile.

“I’m simply hungry for more...” Kili gazed at him flirtatiously. “Can’t wait to get your ass at home...”

“You’re crazy...” Fili gasped delighted.

“And you love me like this...” Kili hissed gently.

“Without a doubt.” Fili kissed him before they got out of the car in front of their building.

\-----

On Monday Tauriel pulled Eowyn to Fillion’s flat, hoping to catch him at home. To their surprise Kili opened the door surprised to see them.

“Hey, Fillion isn’t home yet, he went to the library.” Kili told them. “Would you like some tea?” He invited them in.

“With pleasure.” Tauriel pulled the reluctant Eowyn inside. They made themselves comfortable, knowing the flat well.

“So how is living together going?” Tauriel asked gently.

“Just great!” Kili smiled bringing in the teas. “Better than I thought it would be.”

“I’ve always feared living with a boyfriend, isn’t it a bit straining?” Tauriel asked gently.

“Quite the contrary, I feel great... It’s much better than living with my parents and family. Here I’m free, and I can decide for myself.” Kili admitted slowly. “Fillion is just perfect when it comes to living together...” He smiled lightly.

“I was wondering, maybe you would like to go shopping with us? We were planning to do a small shopping trip to Edinburgh.” Tauriel proposed ignoring Eowyn’s glare.

“Sounds good, but it depends when, we’ve got lots of planes the next few weeks.” Kili admitted. “And my credit card well is a bit drained...” He pretended to be worried about money. “I might get some more after Easter, but my mom well it depends on her mood.”

“That’s life...” Eowyn gasped. “I have to wait for my uncle to send me money as well.”

“I don’t have that kind of problems... so you both can come and help me chose...” Tauriel smirked at them.

“Hey!” Fili opened the door and marched in dropping a pile of books on the table.

“Nice to see you both...” He greeted both girls and sat next to Kili wrapping his arms around him.

“The girls want to take me for a shopping trip to Edinburgh...”Kili told him slowly.

“Maybe after Easter...” Fili noticed. “We have lots of plans the next two weeks.” He told him slowly.

“Great! So once you get some cash from your mom, we’ll go crazy!” Tauriel smiled.

“So how are you spending Easter?” Fili asked Eowyn.

“We’re all staying here... Tauriel, Legs, Boromir and Faramir. We’ll probably make Easter at Legs and Tauriel’s place.” Eowyn explained. “Not everyone is lucky to have family nearby.”

“Well my family isn’t exactly nearby, but if I don’t come... then my financial support would go to hell. My uncle sets the rules and terms.” Fili told them slowly.

“Same here...” Eowyn noticed gloomily. “My uncle has been really demanding ever since my cousin died.”

“What happened?” Kili asked her slowly.

“A car crash. Some jerk was drunk and drove into him, and left him there to die...” Eowyn had tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry...” Kili gently took her hand and held it for a moment.

“Life is just like shit sometimes...” Eowyn noticed dully.

“It can be. I’m not actually jumping of joy going home... I’ll have four days with my mom and my step dad, so it’s going to be difficult.” Kili confessed. “He’s a real jerk.”

“So a shopping trip after Easter?” Tauriel asked again.

“I’ll drive you there.” Fili made the call. “So once we’re back here we’ll set a date.”

“Sounds great!” Tauriel pulled Eowyn to the door. “I’ll see you around!” She waved at Kili.

“Bye!” Kili waved back to her.

“Do you like them?” Fili asked him as they were alone.

“They are really nice... but why do I get the feeling Eowyn is jealous?” Kili noticed.

Fili inhaled deeply. “She’s been making sweet eyes for some time now... but it’s not like I’m interested...” Fili noticed.

“Let’s hope it will pass...” Kili noticed in a worried deep tone.

“Don’t you dare worry... nobody can compare to you...” Fili kissed him and pulled him much much closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Driving home for Easter felt strange, both of them didn’t feel like going, but not coming would be suspicious.

“Damn I forgot how this place was huge...” Kili hissed as they drove to the garage, instead of up to the house.

“Come on...” Fili inhaled deeply desperately trying not to kiss him and hold him like he wanted.

“Fili!” Dis smiled at him radiantly and hugged her favourite son. “It’s been so long...”

“Great to see you Mom...” Fili easily admitted.

“Come on unpack and tell me everything. Has he been behaving well?” She gazed at Kili accusingly.

“Mom we’ll talk later about that.” Fili gently told her and walked upstairs to his room. Soon he heard a gentle knock on the door. “Come in!”

“Damn I don’t want to be here...” Kili complained closing the door behind him.

“No real choice. Twice a year is a must.” Fili gently kissed him. “Let’s go...”

“Are we going to sleep together?” Kili gasped desperately with panic in his eyes.

“Don’t you worry...” Fili kissed him again. After a very strong hug, they gently walked out.

“Kili, Fili!” Thorin called on them the moment he noticed them come into the exquisite dining room.

“Uncle!” Fili easily smiled to the only person he really liked in his family.

Thorin hugged them both and urged them to sit down.

“So tell me, how is living together going?” He asked gazing at Kili accusingly.

“It’s fine.” Fili shrugged. “He’s been on his best behaviour.”

“He forced me to clean and cook...” Kili gasped pretending to be annoyed. “And he checks my homework and school stuff...”

“That’s good, so will you actually pass this year and graduate someday?” Thorin asked with a strange smirk.

“He will...” Fili told him in a low growl pointing at Kili, causing a fit of laughter from the younger boy.

“Good!” Thorin smiled lightly. “I hope you’re not bothering him too much...” He gazed at Kili strongly.

“It’s fine.” Fili repeated.

“There you are!” Dis walked into the dining room followed by John, her sixth husband.

“Nice to see you boys!” John smiled a fake smile.

“Hi John!” Fili answered using his first name, which he knew the man hated. Kili did not feel obliged to reply at all.

“So when are you coming home?” Dis gazed at Kili.

“Not really planning to.” Kili shrugged, and earned a kick from Fili.

“He has to graduate and later he should go to university.” Fili noticed slowly.

“I checked that school of yours, it’s actually pretty good.” Thorin smiled at Kili. “Are you sure he can graduate?” He gazed at Fili.

“Positive.” Fili nodded eagerly.

“That’s great.” Dis noticed but there was little enthusiasm in her voice.

They all sat down and soon the staff began serving dinner. They ate in silence.

“Mrs. Bringsbee didn’t cook this.” Kili suddenly noticed gazing at Thorin.

“She decided it was time to retire and take care of her four grandkids.” Thorin lightly told them. “I hired a new housekeeper and chef.”

“Great food!” Fili smiled.

“Yeah, actually really good!” Kili smiled feeling a bit disturbed his favourite person left the house. He understood it, but he would miss her.

“So who’s coming over for Easter?” Fili asked Thorin, ignoring both his mother and John.

“The whole family, as always, Nain and his family are arriving from Norway, Gloin and his family and coming from America as well. The usual.” He answered.

“Great I miss them!” Fili smiled thinking about their family.

They chatted about neutral topics, Fili told them a bit about his university, and Kili mostly stayed silent just like John. The man was gazing at both of them clearly with something in his mind, and Fili was dead set on finding out what the man was thinking.

He didn’t have to wait long. As soon as he came to his room, he heard a knock.

“Do you have a bit of time for a light chat?” John smiled at Fili and asked him to one of the dressing rooms.

“Why not.” Fili agreed. They sat down and the man immediately began speaking. He kept asking questions about Fili’s studies, what subjects he took and later the details of some legal aspects of running a business. But Fili had a strange feeling it wasn’t just curiosity and interest fuelling the man.

He had to wait long, but after neatly an hour of beating around the bush the man finally showed his true colours.

“So have you thought about how to invest your trust fund? You just have one more year to decide.” John suddenly changed topic, and greed was shining in his eyes.

“I haven’t decided yet...” Fili slowly admitted.

“That’s great... we have a lot of time to devise the right strategy for investing. One of my friend is starting a new holding...” John continued speaking about some of his friends and the plans they had. Obviously for Fili’s money. Fili pretended to listen with interest, but in his mind he was gathering information.

Finally when he had enough of listening to bullshit he got up and decided it was time to leave. “I’ll read online about those investments, I should gain some more knowledge in that specific field if I’m going to become a CEO of a company specializing in something so intricate.” Fili easily shocked the man with the assumption that he as the main investor would automatically become CEO. Before John could express his protest, the door had already closed behind Fili.

When he returned to his room he saw Kili laid out on the bed.

“I can’t believe that jerk, he wants me to take out the fund and practically give it to his shady friends... Where did Mom dig out this weasel?” Fili walked around the room annoyed.

“Out of a dump... I hate him... I'm worried he'll find a way to get to the money...” Kili noticed in a grim voice.

“I'm not that stupid, but mom...” Fili's voice hung low.

“...is.” Kili easily ended the sentence. “What can we do?” he asked worried.

“I have an idea...” Fili smiled with an evil grin.

\---

The next day at dinner Fili put on his best smile and as more of the family arrived he dominated the conversation on the topic of the investments John suggested. He talked and he talked, until John noticed the mocking tone.

“If you don’t like the idea you shouldn’t have ridiculed me in front of the family!” John easily lost his temper. “I wanted to help you, and this is how you repay me? My friends won’t take just anyone as a business partner!”

“If the investment is so profitable and grand why haven’t you talked with Thorin about it?” Fili asked calmly in a dead serious tone. There was a dead silence at the table and they were gazing from Fili to John.

“I wanted to ease your start...” John continued. “How can you treat you dad like that?”

“You’re nothing like my dad.” Fili noticed in a grim tone. He gazed at his mother sternly, she was sitting there pale and quiet.

“Maybe you should consider it, it might be a great chance...” Dis slowly told him.

“I'm not losing my father’s heritage and grandpa’s trust fund just because some jerk thinks of himself as a grand investor...” Fili raised his voice. “I might not have uncle’s experience, but I know a fraud when I see it.”

“You can’t talk to me like that! Tell your no good...” John stopped seeing Dis's furious face.

“Fili can talk to you anyway he wants.” Dis took her favourite son's side immediately. “All financial decisions are to be made only with my brother’s approval.” She gazed at Thorin who was surprisingly silent.

“That’s the biggest bullshit investment I've heard about in years.” He confirmed gazed at his brother-in-law.

“Suit yourself!” John walked out slamming the door.

“Good riddance!” Nain gasped. “Where do you find these leeches?”

Dis inhaled deeply but didn’t reply clearly ashamed.

“We’ll return to this topic in a more private environment.” Thorin noticed calmly. “I'm glad you took away the unpleasant duty of dealing with that rat.” He gazed at Fili with a smile.

“So what are you planning to study?” Gimli gazed curiously at Kili.

“Not sure yet, but something connected with graphic design or industrial design.” Kili told him shyly.

“Not business?” Dis gazed at Kili surprised.

“I will never match Fili in that aspect...” Kili admitted without jealousy fully aware of his lacking.

“I'm not sure if you’re aware but just wanting to go that direction might not be enough.” Gina, Nain's wife added slowly.

“ I agree, to study anything in that aspect you needs years of practise, specialised entry courses. It takes lots of talent.” Thorin told Kili bluntly.

“Stop putting him down, when it took me months to build him up.” Fili scolded both of them firmly. “I’m good enough to do something like that, and he’s way way better than me. I’ve been actually pushing to do painting full on, but he decided for something more practical just to gain a bit of your approval.” Fili spoke in a very strong voice.

“Painting?” Thorin gazed at Kili surprised.

“Painting.” Fili confirmed. “And I won’t let any of you push him to any studies he won’t like...”

“You can’t be saying that seriously. We never had a painter in the family, and I insist he studies something practical.” Dis interrupted him and went full on against Fili.

“Better get used to the idea.” Fili did not feel intimidated. “I’m going the direction you both wanted, he gets to chose what he wants.”

“Fili...” Kili gazed at him surprised.

“It’s not like he’ll ever need a job in his life... it’s not like you cannot afford his studies... it’s not like his happiness has a price...” Fili gazed at both Dis and Thorin in such a way it was evident there was no point arguing.

“When did you become this stubborn?” Gimli gazed at him surprised. Their American cousin was studying to be a lawyer at Harvard.

“He’s always been this stubborn, he just never had a reason to oppose him family before.” Angela, Gimli’s mother noticed calmly.

“A truly revolutionary evening.” Nain smirked. “Villi would have been proud of you.” He added with a huge smile remembering his charismatic cousin who married Dis all those years ago. Everyone was devastated when he died of cancer at the age of barely twenty seven, leaving a young widow and a two years old son.

Dis gazed at him surprised and then smiled shyly. “He truly would be proud.” She added gazing at Fili surprised with the strong young man he grew into.

Fili noticed the hurt in Kili’s eyes, but no matter who would have been his father, he would love him all the same. Kili always felt inferior when it came to the idea they had different fathers. James Oakenshield was a good man as well, he was resourceful and smart, but Dis never loved him as much as she loved her first husband. When he died in a car accident when Kili was six years old, it left Dis in ruin and seeking men companionship. Searching for the perfect partner to raise her family. Without prevail.

“So painting?” Thorin gazed at Kili with a light smile.

“Painting.” Kili shyly nodded.

“Go to some courses and bring home something worth showing, and I’ll pay for it.” Thorin quickly made the decision. “What do you say?” He gazed at Kili’s huge shocked wide eyes.

“I’d love that!” Kili smiled happily.

The rest of the stay at Erebor mansion went nice. The family without having the weasel on board joked and laughed. Kili and Fili finally met the new housekeeper/chef Bilbo, and took a liking to him the moment they first saw him. It actually felt bad to go away, but the consent of his uncle and the idea they would go back to being alone and in private, soothed their emotions.

“I never thought I’d say this, but the simplicity of this flat makes me calm.” Kili told Fili as they walked back into their student home.

“That’s why I wanted to live here. It feels right. I just wanted to try a normal life, without the cash, without the false friends and mom’s shady husbands. To meet normal people and be normal.” Fili told him.

“You know we’re not really normal?” Kili gazed at him. “What’s between us...”

“is special.” Fili finished. “And no one will ever comprehend or feel anything alike.” He added with a smile.

“Do you really think I should go into painting?” Kili gazed at him surprised.

“Without a doubt.” Fili embraced him. “You’re the real talent when it comes to art... you can always try something different later...”

“Do you think I could achieve something?” Kili gazed up to him with a light in his eyes.

“You’re a fucking genius... perfect...” Fili began kissing his face, trailing down his neck.

“When you stood up for me... it felt exhilarating...” Kili gasped feeling his warm hands undress him.

“I’d do anything for you...” Fili continued kissing down his hairy chest.

“Anything?” Kili gasped surprised as Fili reached his destination and began gently sucking him.

“I’m going to make sure you do anything you want in your life... I want to see you happy... I want you to have a happy life doing what you’re best at and what gives you pleasure...” Fili stood up and kissed him.

“You’re...” Kili gasped feeling all emotional.

“I’m going to take care of you... I’m your big brother after all... it’s my job...” Fili kissed him again and carried him towards the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Tauriel dropped by, and after a long chat with Kili she noticed he seemed more relaxed.

“So did your mom give you more cash?” She asked with a smile.

“Better... my family agreed I take the studies I’ve been dreaming about.” Kili confessed.

“And that is?” Tauriel smiled with a light smile.

“Painting.” Kili confessed.                                

“That’s great! You should do what you feel is right.” Tauriel smiled.

“What about you? Are you doing something for your family or something you feel like?” Kili asked feeling the unsaid suggestion.

“My family.” Tauriel gasped when he read her mind yet again. “Let’s say it this way, my family situation is complicated, and well I’ve always felt the deep need of making my dad happy. Not that he gives a shit about what I do.”

“I’ve had the opposite. My mom always dominated my life, and now well, I’m finally free.” Kili smiled. “My uncle is going to pay for my painting studies provided I get admitted.”

“So are you going for that shopping trip?” Tauriel noticed, feeling huge sympathy towards the boy.

“With pleasure!” Kili smiled. “As long as we visit some normal shops as well.”

“Fine!” Tauriel smiled.

“You again?” Fili smiled seeing her talking with Kili.

“I love your boyfriend!” Tauriel joked and hugged Kili.

“Thank Mahal girls don’t work for him at all.” Fili smiled. “Dinner Lover Boy?” He demanded with a sly smile.

“Almost done in the oven...” Kili smiled.

“You’re fucking perfect...” Fili kissed him gently trying not to jump him right in front of Tauriel.

“Are you sure girls don’t work for you? I could move in for dinners like this...” Tauriel gasped after eating her full of the delicious baked rice Kili made.

“We’re not into threesomes.” Fili joked.

“I’d better get home... So next Monday?” She proposed.

“It’s a date!” Kili kissed her cheek.

“You like her, don’t you?” Fili asked with a smile when she finally left.

“Are you jealous?” Kili reached into his jeans and cupped his ass.

“Should I be?” Fili easily provoked him.

“You tell me...” Kili inhaled a Fili’s hands reached his throbbing cock.

“You love what I’m doing with you... And you will never have anyone apart from me...” Fili spoke in a firm demanding tone.

“Exactly!” Kili exclaimed as his jeans landed on the floor.

\-----

Eowyn was hesitating when it came to the shopping trip, but Tauriel did not give her a choice. So they got into Fili’s car and he drove them to one of the biggest shopping centres in Edinburgh. After cruising around many shops, Fili patiently carrying their bags Eowyn finally began feeling a bit more comfortable with the boy that stole away her crush. Kili had a great fashion sense, and even in ordinary shops he could easily find things that matched and looked great. So even with Eowyn’s limited budget, he suggested some really nice things.

“Why are you so tight on cash?” Tauriel suddenly noticed as they sat down in a bar and ordered a light lunch.

“My uncle has been sending less and less every month.” Eowyn gasped. “His financial advisor Grima says we’re getting too much...”

“So that’s why both of you took part time jobs?” Tauriel noticed surprised.

“We simply had to. The academic year and the dorm have already been paid for, but if we want cash for food or clothes, we need to get it ourselves.” Eowyn noticed grimly.

“What happened? I thought your uncle owns a huge farm and he’s pretty wealthy...” Fili gently noticed.

“That’s the funny part. I’ve always thought we were rather rich, my parents left us a good trust fund and we should be fine. But last summer my uncle hired a new financial advisor to take care of the accounts on the farm, and ever since he’s been complaining that our studies cost too much and we spend too much.” Eowyn noticed grimly.

“That really sucks...” Kili noticed feeling sorry for her.

“Are you sure this financial advisor is to be trusted?” Fili immediately came to his own conclusions.

“Not really... he’s creepy and I don’t like him. When I was there for the summer he kept suggesting...” Eowyn shrugged with disgust.

“Just how big is that farm of yours?” Tauriel asked curiously.

“One of the biggest over there...” Eowyn gasped.

“Would you like some company for the summer?” Tauriel casually sipped on her tea. “My plans went to hell recently... and I’d love to meet this Grima...” She gazed wickedly.

“Actually that’s not a bad idea...” Fili noticed. “We’d like to see Argentina.” He smiled at Kili who immediately nodded in agreement.

“But I won’t have enough money to pay for your plane tickets...” Eowyn complained.

“We should be able to gather enough before summer.” Kili nodded. “My mom promised to give me some cash for my birthday.”

“We’ll manage with the tickets.” Fili quickly agreed. “The question is will you give us a place to sleep? Because managing the cost of a hotel on top of that might be a bit difficult...” He pretended easily.

Eowyn gazed at them surprised. “You’d to that for me?”

“What are friends for?” Fili smiled at her.

“Especially friends who study business and know accountancy, like him.” Kili reminded her with a smile. “He’ll work at your uncle’s office as payment for the accommodation.” Kili winked at her.

“Both of us as well! Legolas is studying law for something... and I’m also good at accountancy and stuff...” Tauriel smiled.

“I’ll gladly have you over for the summer then!” Eowyn smiled radiantly as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

\-----

To Kili’s surprised as the school year was slowly coming to an end, he actually passed all his final exams. His results were average, but he passed which was surprising considering his reoccurring problems with English, History and other subjects. Fili on the other hand was working his ass off, spending all his free time writing, reading or studying for his last exams. The last few papers also drained him completely, but Kili was always there with a light dinner, and lots of warmth at night helping him relax a bit.

When Fili called their mother about their summer plans, he heard some bitter words, but he didn’t call her to get her permission. He simply called her to inform her about their plans. Thorin didn’t react badly, and when Fili explained why they really wanted to go there, Thorin joked they got his blessing.

Fili booked two plane tickets and they began preparing to leave with Legolas and Tauriel, on the same plane as Eowyn and Eomer.

Kili intook the amazing views, holding onto Fili tightly, it was their first summer together, and he couldn’t believe his dreams came true. After a really long flight they rented a van and drove all the way to the farm.

“We’ll get the van to the rental company tomorrow.” Eomer assured them calmly.

“Why didn’t anyone come to get you?” Tauriel gently asked.

“I’d like to know the same.” Eowyn noticed bitterly.

“Where is everyone?” Eomer gazed around surprised as they arrived at a huge farm house.

“Something is wrong...” Eowyn immediately noticed worried, there was no staff around.

“Come on, let’s leave the things in the car and have a look around.” Legolas pulled Fili and Tauriel around the house, while Eomer and Eowyn began knocking on the closed door.

“What are you two doing here?” Grima finally opened the door. “Your uncle is not feeling well and he does not wish to see you!”

“But this is our home!” Eowyn protested as he tried to lock the door, but Eomer’s strong hand stopped him.

“We are not going anywhere until we talk to uncle in person!” Eomer insisted using all his physical strength to dominate the sly man.

“And I will call the police if you enter!” Grima noticed with spite.

“We don’t give a shit!” Legolas pushed the man inside and they all walked in.

“Where is uncle?” Eowyn noticed the dirt everywhere with panic.

“Do you have a good rope somewhere?” Fili whispered to Eomer, and the tall blond nodded, watching Grima run after Eowyn who ran up the stairs.

“You can’t go in there! You are not allowed! I will call the police!” Grima yelled at her.

“Come on! We’re not leaving her alone with that weasel!” Tauriel pulled Kili up the stairs as the others were deciding what to do.

Eowyn barged into her uncle’s bedroom and cried out from the doorway. “Uncle?!”

Hearing her cry from downstairs, the three ran up as well.

They found Eowyn sobbing on the bed, holding a frail ill looking man.

Grima noticed in panic that they all rushed into the bedroom, and tried to leave, but Fili firmly stood in the doorway.

“You’re not going anywhere!” He spat at the man.

“Is he okay?” Tauriel checked his pulse.

“We need to check his insulin level, he’s diabetic!” Eowyn immediately rushed to get the tester.

“It’s way too low!” She gasped seeing the result. “No wonder he’s not responding! He’s hypoglycaemic!”

“He could have died you bastard!” Eomer raged at the man with force.

Together with Legolas and Fili he tied him to a chair, the man was trying to say something, but finally they just gagged him.

“You could have killed him you mother-fucker!” Eowyn spat at him.

“Call the doctor!” Tauriel told her.

“Where is the phone?” Eowyn gazed around surprised.

“Use mine!” Legolas gave her his. “Don’t worry about the cost!” He assured her seeing her hesitate.

When the doctor arrived, he immediately tried to stabilise Théoden, however soon he decided he needed to be taken to hospital for further treatment, so a helicopter was called in.

“Damn this place looks horrible...” Tauriel gazed around the huge beautiful house as the helicopter with Eowyn and their uncle left.

“Let’s clean the bedrooms, and we’ll deal with the house tomorrow.” Kili made the decision.

“I’m more worried about the farm and documents...” Eomer gazed around really worried. “And money...”

“Are we calling the police about this creep?” Legolas asked pointed to Grima tied to the chair in another room.

“Do you have a basement here?” Fili smiled evilly.

“We do.” Eomer immediately noticed with a spark in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m not used to doing stuff like this!” Tauriel complained as they were changing sheets in the dusty and dirty bedrooms.

“Me neither, but someone has to do it...” Kili admitted grimly. “I’m not sleeping in this crap...” He pointed to the dirty sheets probably not changed for months.

“This whole thing is horrible...” Tauriel gasped and continued vacuuming the bedrooms.

“We need to help them.” Kili told her calmly.

\-----

“You know that keeping him in the basement is unlawful?” Legolas told them.

“I have a feeling all the cash is in his bank account...” Fili folded his legs.

“This place... used to be blooming, with staff, with management... I haven’t seen any animals in the barns, there is no one taking care of the crops or premises... I fear the money is gone as well.” Eomer gasped desperately.

“Just how much money are we talking about?” Legolas asked him slowly.

“When I used to help, like two years ago, the profit was around one hundred thousand a month... But that’s not the point. Uncle had huge savings, he was from a very rich and noble family, and there was money to his name. Our aunt Amelia was from a very rich family as well. So from what I know there was over three hundred million in trust funds or investments.” Eomer confessed. “Not to mention our parents heritage and insurance money from their death, Thodred’s life insurance was over ten million.”

“So we’re keeping the creep in the basement until we sort out the legal situation and money...” Legolas told him grimly. “Going the legal way might mean years in court, and never getting the money back...”

“I’m more worried about what he said... Something about that you cannot enter the house anymore... We have to make sure if the property still belongs to your uncle... if your uncle gave him power of attorney... The shit might be over our heads...” Fili grimaced. “The question is how far are you ready to go...”

There was silence, and Eomer was clearly disturbed. “As far as possible to protect my family. He almost killed my uncle.”

“There is no extradition treaty between Argentina and UK.” Legolas added with a smirk.

“If they ever find the body.” Eomer noticed grimly.

“When did you last talk to your uncle?” Fili asked him slowly.

“Christmas.” Eomer told them. “Later he would send e-mails, just like he used to... but...”

“But considering what was going on here, anyone might have written them.” Legolas noticed.

“So the plan is, get the money back...” Fili nodded slowly. “We keep him there until he gives it all back.”

“We will need a power of attorney document to restart the farm.” Legolas noticed. “I’ll prepare the document and you have to go to the hospital and as soon as he wakes up, he has to sign it.”

“First thing in the morning I’m going to the office and I’ll take a look how the books are...” Fili nodded.

\-----

After a restless night, Eomer took the document prepared by Legolas and drove to the hospital. Legolas assured him that even if they won’t have enough money to restart the farm, he will get a loan from his dad to start things again.

Fili focused on the documents and books. He knew how accountancy books should look, and these were messy to say the least. Many documents missing. Tax payments missing. Making notes he quickly realised the last ten months the farm was not making much profit. There were lots of unexplained invoices draining the profits. He quickly made a list of three companies which were draining the farm, and slowly a wicked plan was blooming in his mind.

Kili and Tauriel clearly very unhappy focused on cleaning the house, at least the parts they were going to use, like the kitchen, bathrooms, living room and a few bedrooms.

Eomer came back in the afternoon, saying Eowyn decided to stay with their uncle.

“How is he?” Tauriel asked gently.

“Pretty bad. He was near death... if we hadn’t come home...” Eomer had tears in his eyes.

“Did he sign it?” Legolas asked.

“He did. He was so happy we came... when he regained consciousness, he said Grima had kept him hostage in his bedroom for weeks now... taking over everything, firing people and doing bad stuff... He would deliberately give him food unsuitable with his illness, and later refuse medicine... Threaten and blackmail...” Eomer was lost and desperate.

“What about the farm and house?” Legolas insisted.

“That’s why he was in such a bad state, he refused to sign hoping we would come home for summer... And Grima was trying to hold him out without food and medication...” Eomer looked at them seriously.

“Good so first thing tomorrow, we have lots of things we need to get done.” Fili told him. “We need to get into the farm bank accounts, your uncle’s personal bank account. We need to make sure the last taxes were paid. We need to get the staff back, but only the people you really trusted.”

“I won’t ever be able to repay you...” Eomer gazed at them seriously.

“We’re going to help you.” Tauriel held his hand firmly. “Even if we have to starve that bastard to death just to get this sorted out.”

“Even if we have to help you get rid of him.” Fili nodded firmly. “I’m more worried if he’s got friends lurking around, those three companies sending those invoices might mean trouble.”

“What can we do?” Kili asked him feeling shaken by everything.

“We corner them.” Fili smiled evilly. “I’ve got a plan.”

\----

It took them nearly four weeks to work out where the money was and to get the place running again. Most of the animals were sold, but most trusted staff soon returned. So the house was being cleaned and the farm had the manager Gamling back. Soon they were buying new animals, and the farm was more or less working. The damage was huge, the financial impact very negative. But Fili was slowly working out the accountancy, the authorities agreed for a lowered tax payment.

Grima didn’t want to be held in the basement long. Just two nights sleeping on the cold floor and little food broke the man used to luxuries. Soon most of the money back on the bank account, some was impossible to reclaim, but when Fili made sure most of the trust funds and investments were safe, mainly thanks to long term obligations and investment plans, Eomer and Eowyn made the call to simply kick the snake out of their life. He was kicked out, and they warned him that if he ever showed up anywhere near their family members, all the facts and accusations would be used against him. They were planning to notify the authorities anyway.

Five week after they arrived Théoden was finally released from hospital.

“I can’t thank you enough.” He held Eomer and Eowyn tightly.

“We’d do anything for you uncle... even starve him to death and bury him in the garden...” Eowyn laughed.

“It’s good you have good friends you can count on.” Théoden gazed at the young people who came to his rescue. “I’m in your dept.”

“We’re glad we could help.” Fili replied calmly.

“I’ll never trust a stranger again... you can’t even imagine the hell I suffered...” Théoden was devastated.

“I’ll help you with the accountancy online, and we’ll train Eomer and Eowyn to take over some of the business side of the farm.” Fili assured him.

“You will always be welcome at my home!” Théoden assured them. “I owe you my life.”

“We have to return next week to prepare for the next term, but we’ll gladly return later.” Tauriel smiled lightly. “I love it here.”

“You’re the best friends ever!” Eowyn hugged First Tauriel and later Kili tightly. Her relation with the boy who stole her crush away, was very close and sincere now.


	9. Chapter 9

Returning back to Scotland felt strange. All the emotions left in Edoras, helping the Rohan family changed them. Kili felt more confident, he proved himself he could do accountancy as well, and that he could paint. His new painting left at Edoras as a gift to the hosts taking the Rohan family by surprise. But the real change was in Fili. His role in putting the farm back on track, his hard diligent work, proved worthwhile. He finally understood why Thorin thrived after a good deal. He finally understood that business was something he was meant to do.

The first real surprised was in the corridor of their building. They saw a wet shy boy wait in front of Nori’s door.

“Hi!” Fili waved at him. “Nori is at work!”

“Oh...” The boy looked around desperately. “Do you have his cell number? I need to call him.”

“Here use my phone.” Fili gave him his phone.

“Hey... I’m here... what do you mean where... at your door...” The boy talked quickly. He gasped desperately at something Nori was explaining. “Are you Fillion?” He asked the friendly blond. And when Fili nodded he passed him back the phone.

“Hey, do you still have the key to my place?” Nori asked him quickly. “I forgot my brother was coming today, can you please let him in?”

“Of course!” Fili returned to the flat to look for the key.

“Hi I’m Kili!” Kili greeted the red head with a smile.

“I’m Ori.” The boy shook his hand and sneezed.

“Go and change and come for dinner, knowing Nori there is nothing to eat at his place.” Fili proposed to the boy. Kili knew Nori only a bit, the red head would drop by to borrow food, washing powder, but he would not refuse someone tired and wet.

“Thank you...” The boy gazed at them shyly.

When he came back and sat shyly, the brother gazed at him surprised. The boy was dressed really poorly, a too big knitted sweater, worn jeans.

“So tell me more about Nori, he never told us he had any family.” Fili asked him as the boy finished eating.

“It’s the three of us... I’m the youngest and Nori is the middle brother.” Ori explained. “We lived in Belfast, our brother Dori is an accountant there.”

“What are you going to study?” Kili asked the shy boy curiously.

“History and English literature.” The boy explained with a light blush, he gazed at the clones of the two men he just met and finally realised they were a couple. “What about you?” He gazed at them.

“I’m still in high school, final year. And Fillion is finishing business studies.” Kili explained. “So you’re going to live here with Nori?”

“I don’t really have a choice... I’ll have to find a job as well.” He sighed deeply. “We have barely enough for both of our studies.”

“Sorry to ask, but do all your clothes look like this?” Kili gazed at him shyly, and when the red head blushed and nodded clearly extremely embarrassed.

“I think it’s high time I clean my wardrobe.” Kili inhaled. “Come on...” He extended his hand to the boy.

“I can’t accept...” Ori gasped surprised.

“You can, he’s got too much clothes anyway!” Fili laughed. “We throw a lot away regularly.”

“You do?” Ori gazed at him surprised.

“You can’t show up first day at university dressed like that...” Kili told him in a gentle tone. “Will you let me help you?”

“But... charity is bad...” The boy had firm reservations.

“Ori... just make him happy.” Fillion gazed at him. “He’s stubborn as a mule.”

After half an hour of browsing the wardrobe, Kili handed Ori four pairs of jeans and around ten t-shirts, and three jumpers.

“But I can’t accept all this...” Ori gasped.

“Do you want to throw it on the doorstep and leave it there?” Kili gasped annoyed. “We wear almost the same size, so just take it. You’ve seen my wardrobe, I’ve got enough of everything.”

Finally Ori nodded and accepted the gift. Soon he learnt there was no discussion with Kili, the kind brunet would feed him, push at him more food and clothes. The moment Ori realised Kili was still in high school he made time to help Kili with his most dreaded subjects, helping with homework and preparing for tests.

As the academic year was slowly approaching one day Fili and Kili had a surprising knock on their door.

Kili opened the door not really thinking about the clothes he was wearing. So when he saw Gimli’s and Dain’s wide eyes an shocked glares, he immediately realised they had never seen him in female clothes before. And that day he was wearing a tight fitting short dress and leggings.

“Hi! What are you doing here?” Kili asked them slowly letting them in.

“The real question is what are you doing in this dump?” Gimli asked grimly gazing at the ordinary building.

“Where is Fili?” Dain asked snooping around with a strange glare.

“He should be back in an hour.” Kili told them feeling shy and self conscious. Their cousins always seemed domineering.

“Good, because it seems we’ve got lots of things to talk about.” Gimli noticed grimly.

“Are you both hungry?” Kili proposed with defeat.

“Starving.” Dain noticed.

“Let me get you something then...” Kili gasped and walked to the kitchen.

Before Fili came Kili still did not know what was going on and why both their cousins were there. They avoided all questions, and didn’t initiate a discussion apart from praising his cooking.

When Kili rushed to the door to talk to Fili before he came into the flat, he was greeted with a huge smile and a very deep warm kiss.

He could hear both of their cousins gasp for air and in so much shock, he immediately pulled away and hissed “We have guests!” And pulled Fili inside.

Fili just blinked seeing them both on the sofa and without any emotions calmly told them “Hi!”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Gimli raised his eyebrows.

“What’s there to say really now?” Fili gazed at them firmly. “I’m not going to pretend you’re both idiots and you didn’t see what you evidently just did see.” He took a stand and faced them head on. Without a doubt he extended his hand towards Kili who sat down next to him with a terrified shy smile.

“So how long has this been going on?” Dain asked grimly.

“When he moved in... but in reality it has been there all our lives...” Fili told them calmly.

“How can you honestly... how can you think this is normal?” Gimli gazed at him and bitterness could easily sound in his voice.

“I’m not expecting you to understand.” Fili shrugged. “It’s just how things were meant to be... and no matter what would happen in our lives, it would all come back to this anyway.”

“How can you be using your younger brother like that?” Dain was firm as well.

Kili laughed at that. “Now you act like you don’t know me... I’ve always wanted this, so if anyone is at fault it’s me.” Kili faced them.

“Seeing you dressed like this I’m not sure I know you anymore.” Gimli replied.

“It’s still me... only now you finally see who I really am...” Kili told him with ease. “I have always loved Fili more than it was acceptable... so it was just a question of time...” He gazed at Fili with all the love he had in his heart.

Fili smiled and gazed into his eyes, and slowly leaned in for a tender gentle kiss. “Either you choke it down, or you can just fuck off...” He gazed back to their cousins.

“I don’t know if you’re thinking straight... what about Thorin and your mom? How will they react to this? Do you know that this is in fact illegal?” Gimli spoke in a strong voice.

“I don’t give a fuck what they will say...” Fili looked at him firmly. “I’m going to do whatever needed to protect us both, running away to the other side of the planet included.”

“How would that feel? To never talk with your family? To cut off from your roots like that?” Dain asked slowly feeling a huge mixture of emotion in him.

“The only thing that matters is being together... so everyone’s opinion does no matter much... We’ve always felt like this so either you get used to it, or we’re going to be on our own.” Kili told them equally firmly.

“I can’t take this...” Dain gasped annoyed. “Is this what you really want? To live in these mediocre conditions? To live without family? You’d go as far as reject the fortune to your last name, just for this... incestuous immoral relationship?”

“Yes.” Fili did not elaborate.

Dain huffed annoyed and pulled Gimli to the door. “Suit yourself.” Dain said his last line and slammed the door.

“Just fucking great... do you think they will tell the family?” Kili asked worried.

“We’ll know soon enough.” Fili brought him much closer and held him tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

“Dain!” Gimli called his cousin as he was practically running towards the house they rented.

“I don’t give a crap anymore... I’m packing and going back to Norway...” Dain hissed running to his room, and pulling out his suitcase. “This is fucking too much... Not only are they both gay, but they have to fuck each other... that’s so sick... immoral... despicable...”

“Does it bother you that they are gay, or that they are brothers?” Gimli asked knowing Dain well.

“Both things...” Dain hissed and continued packing. “It’s simply fucking wrong!”

“They always loved each other more than I’ve ever seen any siblings love each other. Do you remember how Fili would fawn over little Kili? Do you remember how Kili always ran to Fili as a child? Making their mother jealous...” Gimli slowly told him.

“Are you okay with this?” Dain sat on the floor in shock.

“Okay is the wrong word. It’s like I’ve finally solved the puzzle that had been bothering me since childhood.” Gimli slowly told him. “I understand your reaction, it’s not normal and it’s immoral. But on the other hand who gives a shit what they do in their bedroom?”

“Gimli...” Dain hissed in a low voice.

“That’s why I’m asking again, does it bother you that they are gay, or that they are brothers?” Gimli asked again. “Because I’m fine with them being gay, I’m gay myself.” Gimli finally confessed.

“Like fuck you are...” Dain gazed at him with some kind of madness in his eyes.

“I’ve got a bottle of whiskey, what do you say?” Gimli lightly proposed. “We’ll talk about it sometime later... and decide what to do or what not to do...”

\------

 

They talked about it after two weeks, both of the ignoring Fili if they ever saw him on the campus. Dain drank like crazy any free time he had, and when one day he woke up with a huge hangover he asked Gimli to sit down and talk.

“So how do you feel?” Gimli asked him slowly.

“I’ve had enough of drinking for half of my lifetime...” Dain grunted.

“Did you think about it?” Gimli asked him slowly.

“Did you?” Dain bounced back. “Are you really gay?”

“Positive...”Gimli grunted. “I already had two boyfriends back at Harvard, now I’m single again.”

“Just great...” Dain noticed. “So there is no chance for you to change your mind about that?”

“It’s not like I got a fucking choice... people are born that way... My brain is wired in such a way that it only finds other cocks attractive...” Gimli added.

“Save me the details...” Dain drank his water. “So basically you’re saying they had no choice in being gay?”

“None what so ever...” Gimli made him realise.

“But they did have a choice to fuck each other nor not to...” Dain hissed.

“They did...” Gimli agreed easily. “But somehow I’m not really surprised they did. They were always drawn to each other... Do you remember how aunt Dis would complain about how depressed Kili had become when Fili left for university? About the parties? Drugs, alcohol and what not... It just adds up...”

“So you’re saying you’re okay with this?” Dain asked.

“Nope... it’s not normal... but I’m not okay with just rejecting them like that...” Gimli added. “It’s like... it must have been extremely difficult for both of them to feel what they feel... not knowing if the other person felt the same, rejecting the idea that the other person might feel the same... Being gay is difficult... being gay and in love with your only brother... that’s like a horror story.”

“So you feel sorry for them?” Dain was puzzled.

“Pretty much yeah... I feel for them.” Gimli admitted in a low voice. “So maybe we could try...”

“I’ll consider it.” Dain grunted with defeat.

\------

“May I?” Gimli smiled at Kili lightly as his cousin suddenly approached him on the dance floor.

Kili slowly nodded and smiled and easily sent an apologetic glare at Fili, who nodded with consent.

“A pint?” Dain was waiting for Fili at his normal seat.

“Hi, nice to see you...” Fili smiled and gazed at Kili and Gimli dancing.

“I’m sorry I was an ass...” Dain grunted. “Gimli made me realise it must have been horrible for both of you...”

“It did hurt a bit my best friend and closet cousin doubted me... and my choices.” Fili told him slowly.

“Kili is my cousin as well...” Dain made him realise. “As much as I love you as a cousin, I love him, and I would do anything to protect him even from you...”

“Clear.” Fili grunted.

“We’re not okay with all this... but we’re not planning to cause trouble as long as he’s happy with you.” Dain told him.

“Good.” Fili smiled for the first time. “Because I’m planning to spend the rest of my life making him happy!” He reached his hand towards Kili who immediately sat in his lap and sipped on the beer.

“It’s good to see you both here!” Kili smiled lightly.

“We’re glad to see you too!” Dain smiled at him shyly. “You look gorgeous... and If I hadn’t know you’re a boy, I would try to pick you up...”

“Hands off...” Fili warned.

“Just teasing...” Dain smiled.

“Hey!” Eomer showed up. “You took our seats!” He complied to Fili with a smirk pointing towards the two.

“Eomer, my cousins Dain and Gimli.” Fili introduced them, knowing the family likeness suggested they were more his cousins than Kili’s.

“A pleasure!” Eomer shook their hands. “This is my sister Eowyn, and that’s Tauriel.” He pointed to the girls.

“Where do we sit?” Tauriel hissed. “It was cramped enough with Kili here!” She smirked.

“Hey I always sit in Fillion’s lap!” Kili drew their attention to using Fili’s full name.

“There is enough room in my lap...” Dain joked immediately. Tauriel looked him up and down, and finally with a huge smirk sat on his muscular leg. “For both of you...” He smiled at Eowyn.

“No thanks...” Eowyn blushed lightly and sipped on her drink.

“Hey why is...” Legolas stopped mid sentence when Tauriel gazed at him sternly. “Fucking great...” He grunted.

“This is my brother Legolas.” Tauriel introduced him. “These are Dain and Gimli, Fillion’s cousins.”

“Great!” Legolas noticed impassively, despite the red head’s burning gaze on him.

“No more room for us?” Boromir grunted seeing the couch full.

“One more spot here...” Eowyn pointed under herself.

“Great!” Faramir gently lifted her and put her in his lap.

“What’s the point in sitting anyway, we’re dancing!” Boromir smiled and rushed to Marlene.

“Some bat ass crazy friends you’ve got dear cousin...” Gimli noticed.

“You’re American?” Eowyn easily identified.

“Chicago.” Gimli smiled lightly.

“I bet ten pounds, euro or what the fuck currency you got there, that you won’t be able to guess where he is from...” Gimli pointed to Dain. “You two can’t play!” He pointed at Kili and Fili.

“You’re on!” Tauriel smiled lightly.

“I’m in!” Legolas smiled.

“And so are we...” Eomer noticed.

“So repeat after me...” Tauriel smiled. “A skunk sat on a stump and thunk the stump stunk, but the stump thunk the skunk stunk”

“That’s stupid...” Dain complained.

“Say something else then...” Tauriel hissed.

“Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.” Dain quoted with a smile.

“William Shakespeare.” Fili easily noticed.

“So?” Kili gazed around the table.

“Well for certain, you are not American.” Eomer noticed.

“Nor Scottish.” Eowyn added.

Kili laughed lightly and clung to Fili even more.

“You’re not British either.” Tauriel quickly noticed and gazed at him. “Otherwise they would be no contest.” She easily summed up.

“So what are your bets?” Dain asked lightly.

“Belgium?” Eowyn asked.

“Holland?” Faramir better.

Kili continued giggling like crazy in Fili’s arms, Dain just gazed at them sternly.

“One of the Scandinavian countries?” Tauriel finally betted.

“That too vague...” Fili made her realise.

Tauriel just gasped and gazed at Dain from up close. “Norway?”

“I told you she’s good!” Kili smiled happily confirming the win.

“Actually he’s half British half Norwegian. But raised in Norway.” Gimli informed them. “Just like Fillion is, but he was raised in Great Britain.”

“You’re half Norwegian?” Tauriel gazed at Fili completely surprised.

“Yup!” Fili gently confirmed not going into details.

“It’s actually funny, cause my parents met at his parents’ wedding.” Dain laughed. “And his parents met because my dad’s cousin from UK invited him over for the summer ages ago and his dad tagged along...”

“Tell us more... Fillion has always been so secretive about his family... What do his parents do?” Tauriel asked flirtatiously.

“Well apart from the fact that his dad is dead... well I’m not really sure what his mother is up to now apart from her sixth or was it seventh divorce?” Dain asked.

“Sixth...” Fillion hissed with a low warning.

Tauriel gazed at Fillion surprised and back to both Dain and Gimli.

“So have you met his family yet?” She asked Kili gently.

“Only a part.” Kili replied easily.

“Let’s go dancing...” Fili wanted to get out, as they were making their way out he made sure to kick both Dain and Gimli, and glance at them with one last warning.


	11. Chapter 11

Dain and Gimli would show up for the club Friday’s, and soon their group of friends treated them as if they were there always. Dain and constantly hitting on Tauriel, and the tall red head was toying with him with delight clearly visible in her deep green eyes. But the true surprise was the way Gimli and Legolas kept fighting, but the other easily saw the growing attraction hidden under the snappiness.

Time flew by fast, Kili going to school every day, Fili going to lectures every day, meeting their friends, it was as if life became a rollercoaster and when they woke up it was Christmas and time to go to Erebor.

Dain and Gimli didn't have to pretend, they just arrived at Fili’s with some luggage and waited for their cousin to drive them there.

“Your Toyota is not that bad.” Dain smiled sitting in the back.

“I actually like it.” Kili admitted.

“I’ll teach you how to drive this spring.” Fili declared.

“I’d really like that.” Kili immediately caught his chance.

“I do admit, this ordinary life thing is not bad... here no one knows the cash to my last name, and it’s been really peaceful.”Gimli finally admitted on the way. “Add to that Uncle Balin being State Prosecutor... Harvard was like a beehive...”

“Same here... in Norway everyone keeps asking if I’m related to your dad... He’s still pretty known for shacking the business world... it’s like he was a fucking celebrity not even knowing about it...” Dain complained.

“There was a time when uncle Thorin was set on changing my last name... but I convinced him we should wait and I was right.” Fili admitted easily.

“Lucky for both of you...” Gimli slowly noticed.

“So how is your fling with Legolas going?” Kili asked with a wide smile.

“Nothing much to talk about yet...” Gimli grunted clearly disappointed. “Somehow I have a feeling knowing my financial situation might make it easier with him... he’s so aloof and all.”

Kili giggled at that comment. “I’ve seen him at his worst... he’s really okay. But he won’t make it easy for you...”

“Just wait him out a bit longer...” Fili smiled knowingly.

Dain looked away from them, he had been trying to hide his attraction towards the red head, but he could Kili knew already. And if Kili knew, so did Fili, and he really didn’t want to talk about it.

“At least one of the four of us is not gay...” Fili began laughing.

Kili giggled at that. “But that last one has the least balls of us four...” He giggled even more seeing Dain’s pink blush.

“Home sweet hell!” Kili gasped as they drove up to Erebor Manor.

“With a hell’s hound on the watch!” Fili added seeing their mom run towards the car.

“My dear boys!” She hugged Fili tightly, and then Kili. “You’re still driving this junk?” She hissed gazing at the car.

“As nice as always aunt...” Dain kissed her cheek.

“At least no one will steal it!” Gimli noticed the positive side to the car and smiled at her.

“Come on inside! Warm up a bit, and I’ll get you some delicious tea and fresh warm cake.” Dis smiled at them.

“A dream come true!” Gimli smiled easily

After unpacking and getting settled they had tea and cake with Dis.

“Your mom said they are flying in tomorrow morning, and this time Balin and Dwalin are coming as well.” Dis announced.

“That’s great!” Fili smiled thinking of the kind elder lawyer and the huge strong man.

“What about my parents?” Dain asked.

“Also tomorrow but in the afternoon.” Thorin walked it with a smile. “It’s going to be a really big family Christmas.”

“What do you mean big?” Kili squeaked.

“Really big.” Dis smiled. “We’ve invited our cousins Bofur, Bombur and Bifur and their families.”

“Doesn’t cousin Bombur have like eight kids?” Fili quickly remembered.

“One and the same.” Thorin noticed. “We’re also expecting three distant cousins from my great-grandmother’s side.”

“What?” Fili gazed at him surprised.

“Well recently I’ve been doing some genealogical work on the family... and it turns out our aunt Hilda, had a sister who moved to Ireland. There is not much family left there, but her granddaughter had three sons, so we decided to invite them over for the holidays, just to get to know them.” Dis told them with a smile.

“That’s certainly surprising...” Fili noticed slowly. “What about John?” He finally asked.

“John is gone.” Thorin grunted. “For good!” He added.

“I hope you’re not getting married again...” Fili gazed at his mother critically, and she blushed under his intense glare.

“Not yet...” Dis admitted. “Actually I’ve been thinking... Maybe it’s time to just have some fun without any obligations... it’s not like you’re little kids to whom I need to give a good example...”

“Finally!” Fili smiled at her. “If you ever want to get married, we three have the final say.” He pointed to Thorin, then Kili.

“Clear.” She admitted.

“So any more surprised we should know about?” Kili asked her slowly.

“Just some questions...” Thorin gazed at them. “What made you so busy you could not visit us last summer?”

“We had to help our friends...” Fili admitted.

“Help with what?” Dis looked at his sternly.

“They had a little crisis on their farm in Argentina, so we flew over there and did some office work and just helped out really.” Fili quickly told her.

“So you tried to prove yourself useful?” Thorin gently noticed.

“It was more like a test.” Fili smiled.

“And how did it go?” Dain asked.

“You went to visit Eomer and Eowyn!” Gimli suddenly remembered. “They told me you practically sorted all the whole accountancy and family business!”

“Well I just did my best to help.” Fili shrugged.

“It was really nice over there.” Kili smiled lightly.

“He painted some fabulous paintings... I’ve got some photos on my laptop so I’ll show you later...” Fili smiled.

“Painted?” Dis gazed at Kili curiously.

“I’ve been pushing him to do more art this year...” Fili smiled lightly.

“What about his A-levels?” Dis noticed sternly.

“I’m making sure he prepares for that as well.” Fili easily noticed.

“We have a very nice neighbour who is studying English literature and he’s been tutoring me.” Kili told them about the help Ori was giving him.

“That’s good.” Thorin agreed. “So what are you planning next?”

“That’s the hard part...” Fili noticed, and Kili went all shy and silent. “I think he should go to New York.”

“Why New York?” Thorin grunted. “It’s family tradition to study at St. Andrews... For seven hundred years our family has been studying there...”

“My graduating it should satisfy your ambition. Let him go to New York to study art at Parsons.” Fili took a stand. “It’s the top three art school in the world.”

“The Royal Art College in London is also in the top.” Dis grunted.

“Do you think he’ll actually be able to get there?” Thorin was clearly very surprised.

“You haven’t see his works, have you?” Dain smiled.

“He’s fucking awesome!” Gimli quickly added.

“What about you?” Thorin gazed at Fili.

“Not sure yet... but I’ve got some plans...” Fili smiled illusively.

“Aren’t you going to come to work in Erebor?” Dis gazed at him.

“I got a job offer recently... and I was thinking of taking a contract for a year or so, just to get some experience...” Fili smiled.

“Where at?” Thorin gazed at him sensing some kind of merriness in Fili.

“In your biggest competition.... Mirkwood International.” Fili dropped the bomb.

Thorin went all red and clearly he was fuming.

“You are what?” Dis hissed.

“Listen to what I have to say...” Fili slowly motioned them to calm down. “I said gain some experience, see how they do things... then eventually I’ll come to work at Erebor or one of its affiliates.”

“I’ll think about it.” Thorin grunted, without giving his final decision.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was pretty busy, from early morning the maids and staff were working really hard to get the house ready for the nearly thirty guests that were expecting.

Kili sneaked into the kitchen, still feeling warily about the lack of his beloved Mrs. Bringsbee there.

“Hi?” He asked feeling unsure.

“Well hello there!” A kind short blond man greeted him. “I’m Bilbo, the chamberlain and chef.” He introduced himself.

“Kili...” The boy shyly admitted.

“The younger son! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you... Do you want something special for breakfast?” He asked with a kind smile.

“Actually... I was a bit bored... and I wanted some time without mom and uncle... so I was thinking... Do you need any help?” Kili finally proposed. “I used to help Mrs. Bringsbee and well...”

“You’re always welcome here!” Bilbo smiled at him and reached to a cupboard and gave him a clean apron.

\----

“Where is Kili?” Dain gazed around surprised around Fili’s room.

“Raiding the kitchen.” Fili grunted and stopped working on his laptop. He had three papers due in January and time was pressing him.

“Do I take breakfast will be superb?” Gimli joked.

“The new chef is really good, we already had a taste yesterday and at Easter.” Fili noticed.

“So what is Kili doing there?” Dain asked and sat down on the armchair.

“You should know him by now... Art and cooking are his two main interests.... next to clothes, fashion and sex...” Fili joked.

“The way you say that so naturally... it’s funny...” Gimli laughed.

“I’m hungry... let’s go downstairs before all those guests arrive and eat out the supplies.” Dain noticed and motioned both of them to go along.

“Leave that... you’ll have enough time to finish it later when the food and booze ends...” Gimli scolded Fili and pulled him from the laptop.

As they walked down there was a huge commotion at the door and hallway.

“Mom!” Gimli ran down to Angela and hugged her.

“Great to see you Son!” Gloin hugged him as well.

“What a welcoming committee!” Dwalin laughed and hugged Fili with a radiant smile. “How have you been doing Kid? You can’t afford plane tickets to drop by anymore?”

“And you forgot the address?” Fili bounced back.

“It’s great to see you!” Balin smiled and shook Thorin’s hand.

“Come inside and make yourself at home!” Thorin urged them in, greeting Angela, Gloin and Oin.

“I’m hungry when is dinner?” Dwalin noticed.

“Breakfast is soon, so come to the dining room as soon as possible.” Gimli laughed. “Or there won’t be any food left... Thorin invited a crowd for Christmas this year...”

“I know... Dis called me about inviting the Khazad brothers and their huge family... and some cousins from Hilda’s side from Ireland...” Angela counted.

“Damn Gimli might be right about the food...” Dwalin hissed. “Bombur himself eats for twenty men... and imagine his spawns running around... How many kids does he have?”

“I think eight...” Balin noticed slowly.

“What?” Dain’s eyes were wide.

“Let’s help the with the luggage...” Fili immediately offered and helped them carry their things to their rooms.

“So when is the crowd arriving?” Angela asked Dis with a smile as they sat down to breakfast.

“Sometime in the evening.” Dis smiled lightly.

“Damn this table looks atrociously lavish...” Dwalin smiled and tasted some of the food.

“Where is your brother?” Thorin asked Fili taking in the empty chair next to him.

“Not sure...” Fili lied thinking about Kili’s role in making his favourite things for breakfast. He just smiled getting a portion of his beloved baked eggs.

“Hey!” Kili greeted the family and took his seat next to Fili.

“Have you been good?” Dwalin pointed his finger at him.

“Nope!” Kili laughed.

“He’s downright awful...” Fili smirked at him. “But he cooks and he cleans, and he’s actually trying to finish high school, so I’m not kicking him out yet...” He added with a sly grin.

“So you reckon he will graduate?” Balin asked more seriously.

“He will... not sure about his final results, but he’ll graduate.” Fili assured them and fought hard with the temptation to take Kili’s hand under the table. Kili did not have such reservations, his leg was brushing against Fili’s.

“What are you up to?” Thorin noticed the smirk on Kili’s face.

“How do you like today’s breakfast?” Kili asked him with a smirk.

“Bilbo’s cooking is impeccable...” Thorin dully noticed in a matter-of-fact tone.

“More like Kili’s cooking is impeccable...” Gimli inhaled the food. “He makes our life perfect...” He smiled.

“So you were in the kitchen?” Dis smiled at him lightly. “You always liked helping out Mrs. Bringsbee.”

“I just like it... and such a gathering requires more preparation that just a normal Christmas.” Kili noticed.

“I’m glad you like making yourself useful.” Thorin noticed.

After breakfast the young part of the family went to the cinema room, while the older generation was chatting about the family business.

“So tell me how are you two coping?” Gimli gazed at the worried.

“Could be better...” Fili gasped annoyed, even there they couldn’t just hold hands and act as usual.

“It’s going to be worse...” Dain noticed. “But we wanted you to know we have your backs...”

“Thanks!” Kili noticed with a light smile.


	13. Chapter 13

In the afternoon the family from Norway come over, but the real surprise was when the doorbell rang just before dinner.

“Fili go get the door!” Dis yelled at him from the gallery.

So Fili obediently walked to the door and he nearly slammed it into the face of the person waiting there. He blinked and Nori blinked back at him. Not having a coat Fili closed the door behind himself and faced his friend.

“What are you doing here?” He asked in a low voice.

“We’ve been invited to some family dinner...” Nori hissed also surprised. Soon Ori showed up carrying some bags.

“You’re related to Hilda?” Fili gasped with realization.

“Yup... she was our grandmother’s sister.” Ori admitted. “What’s wrong?” He gazed at Fili’s shivering form.

“Well, let’s say it this way... if you say too much... “ Fili’s voice was a low growl.

“What are you doing here?” Nori noticed in a grim voice.

“This is my family home... Kili is here too.” Fili told them in a low voice.

“That’s great you decided to come out!” Ori smiled. “Kili seemed worried...” But he stopped seeing Fili’s firm glare.

“We’re not together and we will never be officially.” Fili told them.

“So we act as if... you’re not...” Ori gasped.

“Yup.” Fili told them. “By the way everyone calls me Fili here... You don’t have to deny knowing us or anything, we’re friends... but our relationship has to stay between us...” He warned them.

“Fili I told you to get the door, not to catch a cold talking to our guests on the doorstep!” Dis opened the door with a smile.

“Come inside!” She greeted the red heads with a smile. “My stupid son wants to catch a cold!” She scolded Fili and guided them inside.

“Melisa!” She called one of the maids. “Please show our guests to their rooms... where is your oldest brother? He’s such a nice person.”

“He spoke highly of you as well...” Ori spoke lightly. “He’s parking the car and getting the last bags.”

“Come down within half an house, dinner will be ready by then.” She smiled at them.

“Let me help you!” Fili grabbed one of the bags.

“Change your clothes as well!” Dis scolded him.

“Yes Mom!” Fili quickly agreed.

“That’s your mother?” Nori hissed at him.

“Yup...” Fili nodded and they followed the maid upstairs.

“So what were you just saying?” Nori asked as they closed the door to one of the elegant guestrooms.

“Fili and Kili?” Ori gasped as they were finally alone, his voice sounded as if he was on the verge of solving a puzzle.

“So what about Fillion?” Nori hissed.

“That’s my full name...” Fili admitted.

“So who is Kili to you?” Ori asked gently.

“He’s my half brother.” Fili finally managed to utter, and the shock on their faces clearly indicated they weren’t expecting that.

“And those two Gimli and Dain, they are your cousins?” Nori wanted to make sure.

“They are both here...” Fili told them. “So can you both keep a secret or not?” He growled.

“We’ll try...” Nori noticed slowly. “But we’ll have to talk seriously when we get back.”

“Clear.” Fili nodded.

\-----

It was the middle of the night went Kili awoke so cold he could barely take it. Fili forbid them to sleep together, their intimate relation cut off for the time at home... and his heart was demanding him, just as much as his lustful young body. He missed him so fucking much. He got out of bed and wrapped himself in a warm thick bathrobe, and slowly he made way towards Fili’s bedroom.

He gazed around the dark corridor and slowly he opened the door to his brother’s room. His brother’s sleeping relaxed form visible on the bed. Kili closed the door silently, and gently put the robe on the chair, and with any hesitation he slid under the cover just to embrace the warm body he loved so much.

“Kili?” Fili awoke feeling him join him. “You shouldn’t be here...”

“There is a lot I should or shouldn’t... I’m here because I want to...” Kili whispered to him. “I can’t stand another night without even a bit of you... sleeping without you is hell...”

“Not only sleeping...” Fili chuckled feeling just how much Kili was aroused.

“Just give me a bit of your love... to survive the cold lonely night...” Kili whispered to him sensually.

“Just a few nights a year...” Fili gasped amused.

“Even one is too much... I need you...” Kili ground against him.

“You’re a bad bad boy...” Fili smirked an evil grin. “And as your big brother it’s my duty to punish you...”

Kili smiled in the dark. “Punish me as you see fit...” He gasped delighted to feel his hands push him under him in the dark.

Fili did not say more, he just pushed Kili into the bed and impatiently he pulled down his night shorts.

“You’ve been a really bad boy...” Fili ground against him impatiently as he felt the tempting wet well-stretched hole wait for him.

Kili just gasped feeling Fili’s finger test him before Fili pushed in. It was a strong decisive move, much stronger than normal. Somehow the place where they were, the sneaking around made them both really badly worked up. And as Fili pushed him down with much more force than normal, and fuck him relentlessly.

“More...” Kili gasped amazed with the amazing fucking he was getting. “Give me more...”

“You little insatiate bad boy...” Fili grabbed his hips firmly and continued pounding him.

“Fee...” Kili inhaled with difficulty, as Fili was fucking him like never before. Kili felt like crumbling, and as Fili’s firm moves were causing a lot of friction between him and the bed, Kili felt himself coming.

“My little brother...” Fili inhaled the smell of his hair and rested on him dead tired.

“That was the best sex in our life...” Kili noticed amazed with what just happened. “I’m glad you finally let go...”

“Ahh...” Fili gasped realising he just fucked his brother much harder than normal. “Damn... did I hurt you?”

“Quite the contrary... you just showed me how much you want me without holding back...” Kili laughed lightly. “Fuck me like that more often...”

“I love you... and I don’t want to hurt you...” Fili noticed.

“There is no way you would ever hurt me in sex... so next time fuck me just like that...” Kili rested his head on Fili’s heaving chest.

“You can’t sleep here...” Fili noticed.

“I know... but give me just a few minutes to snuggle...” Kili gasped and rested his head in Fili’s neck.

“Just a few...” Fili inhaled his smell with delight and slowly fell into the abyss of his mind.

\-----

“Kee get up...” Fili awoke him with sweat kisses.

“Just a bit more Sunshine... Do I have to go to school today?” Kili snuggled even closer entwining their legs even more.

“Kee... we’re at the mansion... so get up Lover Boy... As much as I love this... we don’t want to get caught...” Fili spoke in a amused tone.

“What?” Kili’s eyes opened and gazed around. “Fucking shit...” He corrected his night clothes and in a fast move was out of bed.

“I’m really sorry...” He gasped.

“We were lucky...” Fili noticed with a smirk and brought him closer for one last tender kiss. “Get going!”

“I love you...” Kili gasped putting on his robe.

“I love you too...” Fili smiled at him.


End file.
